


First to the Finish Line

by Jenlous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenlous/pseuds/Jenlous
Summary: She lived for the thrill it gave her and the feeling of freedom that came with it. But when she locked eyes with a stranger, she wasn't expecting to feel more excited than when she's going 100mph down the closest motorway.In which Jennie and Lisa are street racers, Jisoo is the friend's cousin and Rosé prays Jesus forgives them all.(Cross-posted from AFF)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious disclaimer: I have never once in my life owned a person, the people in this story are of no exception.
> 
> I would like to say that my knowledge on this subject is no more than from what I've seen from the movies, so any inaccuracies are due to that.
> 
> With that said I hope you enjoy.

Nights like these were always her favourite.

With the lights, cameras - crowds of people cheering as she sends them a smirk or a wave. Maybe a finger heart if they're lucky and she's feeling a little generous.

Had she lived a different life, she would picture herself on a stage. A microphone in one hand as she belts out notes that shook her little body. Or maybe she would be spitting out bars faster than a spitfire, or when Lisa goes into action after seeing a pretty woman. A mirage of multi-coloured lasers flashing against her body as her muscles flexed to mesmerized dance moves she had spent hours perfecting.

Maybe she would share the stage as part of a group. The members all bringing their own flair to the stage with thousands screaming their name.

Ha, as if.

Jennie Kim was most certainly no idol, and she was perfectly fine with that. Happy, even. A life where you’re constantly watched, every mistake on camera for the world to see and then mock you for because you weren’t perfect - well if you could even call that a life - was most certainly not for her.

Perhaps, when she was young and easily influenced the idea of being a big star celebrity would be exciting, but now she knows better. And she’s more than happy she didn’t go down that road.

The life of an illegal street racer, however? Sign her the fuck up.

Her first encounter with the lifestyle was first introduced by a friend, Kwon Jiyoung. She vividly remembers the smell of burnt rubber, girls glad in scarcely anything and the thrill from watching drivers take to speeds that would most definitely get them arrested. And, Jiyoung, the responsible adult he is, took a 17-year-old Jennie for a test race on an empty stretch of road beside the Han River down in the Gangnam district and she absolutely loved it. 

Loved it that much, in fact, that when she was 18 she persuaded her mother to buy her a Mazda MX-5 Miata if she passed her driving test. Why she wanted that particular car was lost on her mother since she was often too busy with her fashion company, so much so that she didn't even blink at the cost. 

Jennie didn't mind, though, not now that she had her very own car to charge down the empty roads with. As soon as night fell, she demanded Jiyoung to teach anything and everything, something he was more than willing to do, seeing as he was the exact same when he got his first ride. 

"Hey loser, if you keep staring off into space then I'm going to steal your car and paint my face on it." 

Scrunching her nose up in absolute disgust, Jennie turned her head until a tall, skinny woman clad in a leather jacket along with a gold and white bedazzled Visace top that showed off the lithe physique appeared in her view. 

Lalisa Manoban often goes by Lisa. Likes to dub herself as "the lady killer that'll steal your wife and Jennie Kim's ultimate BFF." 

Jennie never agreed to it and often reminds the woman of said fact. 

"You dare touch my car Manoban, and I'll put my boot so far up your ass that your grandchildren will walk funny." She still doesn't understand how the two of them can stand each other, yet, they make it work. 

Lisa herself races every now and then, first starting in her home country of Thailand before deciding to join the Korean scene. Jennie being the first person she was up against, the two almost getting themselves caught by the police before losing them down the back roads. The taller of the two had absolutely no idea where she was going and had blindly followed Jennie away from the sirens at their backs, drifting through streets that she could barely pronounce the name of before they stopped. 

Since then, the pair had become the literal definition of frenamies. This was something Lisa absolutely adored - much to Jennie's annoyance - since she was one of few who had actually managed to impress the princess of street racing herself.

Where the fuck is her trophy for that?

"I don't know if you were taught biology, Kim. But I, you know, need to have a particular set of equipment to have kids." Lisa teased, her grin widening at the glare sent her way. 

"Whoever decides to have children with you needs a serious look at their life and mental state," the smaller huffed, walking over to her car and using the hem of her white short-sleeved shirt to clean off an imaginary piece of dirt from the already pristine black bonnet. 

Feigning a hurt gasp, Lisa dramatically clutched to her chest. "Are you saying I don't take care of my women? I'm honestly hurt, Jen." 

Completely ignoring the other woman now, Jennie continued to overlook her car for any faults, her need for rechecking her baby overriding her system like it was her actual child. 

Pouting at had been written off, Lisa rolled her eyes at Jennie's incessant need to go over her car. "Your car is fine. Oh my God, you're worse than Jiyoung." 

Before Jennie could snark back, the man in question appeared beside Lisa. His bright green hair glowing against the headlights, expression amused when Lisa shrieked in fright with his arrival. "There's nothing wrong with over checking your car, Manoban. Maybe you should learn that, considering how many times you've swerved into trouble."

Jennie smirked beside them, sending a look over the older man's when she noticed the signs of a blush forming on Lisa's puffed out cheeks. The girl huffing when Jiyong left as quickly as he appeared. "You were saying?" Jennie teased, her smirk widening when it was Lisa's turn to glare and send her a middle finger.

"Just be glad I'm not racing you tonight, I would have totally kissed your ass and left you in the dirt," came her confident comeback, her usual swagger returning.

The choice of wording made Jennie wrinkle her nose, "kick, Lisa. The expression is 'kick your ass.'" 

"I know," the taller placed on her best greasy smirk, "but my idea sounds more fun," she spoke quickly before darting away to the sidelines before Jennie could punch her.

Shaking her head, Jennie finally got into her car, her hands automatically getting a grip on the steering wheel before she closed her eyes and released a breath. No matter how many races she's taken part in, the jitters before will always get her nervous. She guessed she would never get over this feeling, seeing as what she was doing was as both dangerous as it was thrilling, but that's what had drawn her to it in the first place.

A sudden tapping at her side widow caused Jennie to startle, her head whipping in the direction just to see the barely visible silhouette of Bae Joohyun through the tinted glass.

After calming her heart with a deep breath, Jennie placed on her best glare before pushing the button to lower the window, Joohyun sending her a little grin at the slight tense of Jennie's jaw, not at all affected by the death threats shining in Jennie's brown orbs. "Nervous?" 

Pretending to look appalled, the brunette placed a hand over her heart. "How dare you even ask, Jennie Kim doesn't get nervous." 

At the reply, Joohyun let out a snort of a laugh, and she was quick to quip back, "your acting is about as good as Lisa is straight." 

"I don't think that's possible. You couldn't pay Lisa to act straight." Turning back to her dashboard, Jennie gave a quick jiggle of the gear stick, making sure it wasn't stiff before turning on the engine. The soft hum of life pushing away any pre-race worries. Jennie Kim was ready.

"Aw look at you, I don't think I've seen a child look so happy with their toy car." Joohyun's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Anyway, you know the drill, if there's any trouble listen to me and I'll guide you away." She spoke with unbothered seriousness, gesturing to the speakers on the dashboard and the earpiece in her hand. She knew that Jennie didn't need to be told this, but the rules stated that it was something she needed to do. 

Joohyun's father, ironically enough, was the chief of police, meaning she knew the patrol times and where they happened. How Joohyun ended up in illegal activities was lost on Jennie, (and she knew better than to ask, ) but she trusted the smaller woman and that was enough for the pair of them. "We've got a newbie this time. Her name's... Momo... I think? She's from Japan, so maybe you'll have some good competition this round." Sending Jennie a wink, Joohyun left the woman to do her warm up, joining Lisa at the sides. 

As she rolled up her window, Jennie caught a glimpse of a sleek red car pulling up beside her, the model of it lost on her. She could see the hints of blonde hair through the window, slender arms gripping the steering wheel. As if she could feel herself being watched, the stranger turned until her eyes caught Jennie's own, sending Jennie a sleepy smile and a little wave before the loud thrum of a revved engine filled their ears.

That must be Momo.

Deciding to play along, Jennie gradually increased the pressure on the accelerator, the sound of her engine roaring with the hidden promise to its competitors. Jennie couldn't stop the grin when she heard Lisa's extremely loud decoration of "yeah! That's my bitch!" Before one of the before mentioned scarcely clad woman appeared in front of the cars, glowing against the headlights aiming her way. She raised a flag in each hand, taking her time to look at each individual car before counting down in her mind.

3.

2.

1.

The flags were down.

Jennie was in motion before anyone could blink, reflexes kicking in like a coiled spring. She forced the gear stick forward, foot gradually increasing the pressure against the accelerator as she shot forward in front of the rest, her little car like a bullet down the streets; racing down the empty roads of Cheongdam-dong, Jennie continuously took glances in her rearview mirror for any sign of her competitors, grinning when she noticed they were a while away. 

Just as she began to think she had this in the bag and gloat, Joohyun's voice filtered through the speakers. "On your left, Jennie." Just as she finished, the sound of a blaring engine saddled up beside her car, the red paint glistening against the city lights.

Now that's more like it.

With quick movements, Jennie grabbed onto the emergency brake, forcing it down as well as stomping against the clutch, her modified tires protesting as she swerved around a corner that led them back beside the Han River. 

The two continued to battle it out, their cars gliding forward until they were once again parallel. Jennie had the upper edge, however, since this was her domain, and what better way to welcome foreign racers than to beat them at their own game? 

They had passed the halfway point, both refusing to let the other get too far ahead. Momo's obvious knowledge with Japan's underground races helping her despite not knowing the roads, as well as Jennie did. But that didn't mean she was ready to give up, her finger precariously hovering over the flashy red button that would send her careening forwards. However, before she could act, it seemed Momo had a similar idea, her car lunging forward like a Viper, striking at its prey. 

Utterly shocked, Jennie's finger flinched and the turbo was booted, sending her speeding forward and closing in on Momo's tail. She hadn't lost yet. However, as the seconds ticked by, frustrating began to build when her car stopped closing the distance, keeping her a meter width from the red sports car in front of her. The accelerator was all the way down, her turbo was still propelling her forward, and the finish line was getting closer by the second. 

When she entered the last straight stretch of road, desperation kicked in as the gap became smaller and smaller, right till the point where they were once again side-by-side.

She could hear the crowds cheers in the distance, the sight of a shirtless Lisa almost sending her into the side rail, but she kept on, hoping that she would last long enough to just get the edge against Momo.

And, the race was over. Just like that.

She didn't know who won, but her heart was beating so fast and the grin on her face was so wide her muscles were straining to hold it. 

She couldn't even bring herself to care if she lost.

Momo was badass, and she most definitely wanted a rematch. Quickly exiting her car, Jennie made her way over to the Japanese's ride, watching as a rather skinny blonde got out and gave her a wave. 

"That was the most fun I've had in a while, I can see you're no stranger to driving," Jennie spoke and she reached out a hand, hesitating slightly as Momo stared at it in confusion before realizing what was going on. Her grip matching Jennie's as they shook hands. 

"Ready for another match, then?" Momo inquired, the telltale signs of a grin beginning to form. 

However, before Jennie had the chance to answer, the sound of sirens alerted the scene. Jennie cast a look towards Joohyun as she began cursing to whoever lay above, making eye contact with Jennie as the two rushed over her car and make an escape, everyone else doing the same. 

"Where's Lisa?" Jennie asked as she quickly got them away, making sure not to speed too much and catch unwanted attention. 

"With Jiyoung, she's fine," Joohyun replied, looking at the times on her phone. "Someone must have phoned a noise complaint, the rounds for this area weren't due for another 2 hours." 

Now on the motorway, and with no blue and red lights in sight, the two could finally let themselves relax if only a little. "Am I dropping you off at yours or Seulgi's?" Jennie inquired, wondering if Joohyun's bear of a girlfriend was even up at this time. 

Seulgi helped out in her dad's mechanic shop. One that Jennie and Lisa often take their cars to, and the one time they brought Joohyun along, she became so enamoured with the mechanic that she came out of the store with a discount and a date. 

"Mine, if you can. My cousin's over and I want to make sure she hasn't gone looking through my things." Joohyun answered, exasperation clear in her tone. 

"I didn't know your cousin was over." Jennie continued thoughtfully, resting one arm against the window and the other having a firm grip on top of the steering wheel. 

"Yeah, because I didn't tell you," the other quipped back, smirking when Jennie pouted slightly.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful and completely silent save for the soft purr from the engine and any cars they passed on the road. It was closing into 3 in the morning, so there weren't many people out on the road, and the atmosphere caused her mind to wonder, and for a brief moment, Jennie worried herself about Lisa and Jiyoung, hoping they made it out okay. Those thoughts were quick to escape, though, as Jennie knew how good of a driver Jiyoung was, having taught Jennie everything she knows today.

"Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?" Joohyun's gentle voice broke the silence, the woman beginning to collect her things when Jennie turned down her street. The four of them - 'them' being herself, Jennie, Lisa and now the new addition of Seulgi - would always meet up at a local cafe within Myeongdong. The main reason that they retreated to that one, in particular, was that its food was absolutely delicious, and one of the waitresses, Rosé, had managed to turn the 'ladykiller' Lisa into a gay puddle.

Jennie's phone lit up as she pulled to a stop outside the Bae household, stating "since none of us got arrested, I guess so," after looking a text from Lisa, teasing that she was home and safe, just in case Jennie was worried. "You should bring your cousin. Just make sure to warn her about Lisa, we don't want to scare her off." Jennie couldn't deny she was curious, after all, Joohyun's family was nothing if not enigmatic. 

Joohyun simply snorted as she got out the car, "sure thing. Safe journey now, there are dangerous drivers on the road." She sent a wink Jennie's way, causing the driver to roll her eyes. And then she shut the door, walking to her house as Jennie pulled off to go home, after making sure Joohyun actually got into her house okay.

She wondered what Joohyun's cousin was like.

But first, a shower was in order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun's cousin joins them for lunch and Jennie hates her friends

As soon as Jennie pulled up to the automatic gates that lead to her driveway, the withdrawal of any previous adrenaline left her feeling heavy and tired, limbs acting as if they were made of lead. She didn't mind, however, since the race she had with Momo earlier has left her satisfied and excited for more. 

The results will be sent to her later, the quick escape from the police meaning everyone will need to lay low for the time being. 

She drummed her fingers against the leather of the steering wheel as the gates started to slowly slide open, and once they were, Jennie drove forward up her maze of a driveway before parking beside her other car - the one she uses during the day to seem less suspicious - and slumping back into her seat while she stared at the large building that was her home. Jennie never understood why her mother wanted so much space for just the two of them, always assuming it was just to show off any wealth she possessed. 

Speaking of her mother, Jennie remembred the note the older woman had left her the previous morning, stating that she would be out of the country due to her company's expansion, meaning that Jennie was alone for a good while. And yes, while it did bother her a little that she never got to spend much time with her mum, the woman was never cruel, and she definitely loved her daughter. It was only due to her father's uninterested behavior and abandoning them for Jennie's mother to become somewhat of a workaholic. 

With a sigh, Jennie took out her keys and got out of her car, fingers gliding against its side as a silent 'well done.' She made sure she locked it before jogging to her front porch to quickly escape the early morning chill, cursing as her fingers fumbled with the keys before she managed to unlock and open the front door.

The interior of her home was what you'd expect, expensive and lavish, with high chandeliers and marble statues surrounding the foyer. Jennie rushed to lock the front door, switching on a light to see before she deposited her shoes in one of the racks, disposing of her keys in a bowl that was placed on a side table beside the door and charging upstairs for the bathroom. The sounds of Kuma's little paws against tile flooring echoing on the other side of the house.

While her own bedroom had its own en-suite, the main bathroom had a bath big enough to fit 3 people and it also produced bubbles, something her aching muscles groaned in need for. She made quick work of switching the hobs, hot water cascading into the oval tub as she stripped away from her clothes and dumped her favorite scents in the pristine water; this caused the entire room to be enshrouded with a calming atmosphere.

To others, the temperature Jennie had her baths would feel as though you were swimming in lava, but Jennie was used to the heat, and her muscles were certainly thanking her for it. The steam rising from the surface clouding her vision as she began sinking further into the water, scents of vanilla and chocolate halting her mind from any stress.

She stayed that way for an hour, making sure to clean any grime from her skin and running her fingers through her dark brown hair with shampoo before she was satisfied enough to get out; the fabric of her robe against her fingers making Jennie want to curl up into a ball and hibernate the rest of her life away. A temptation she had to quickly squash before it became too overwhelming.

By now, the sun was just peaking over the horizon, meaning Jennie's room was bathed in an orange hue when she entered, the sight catching her attention a for a solid moment before she carried on to her bed, dressing in the pajamas neatly placed at the bottom before collapsing under the covers. The warmth and comfort from her bed, along with the calming effect from the bath, Jennie was completely knocked out within seconds. 

* * *

Unlike her friend, Joohyun hadn't gone to bed when she got home, opting instead to chill downstairs in hopes that she didn't wake her family. She sent a quick text to Seulgi, knowing that her girlfriend is dead to the world any time before 8 in the morning; so she spent her time going over any emails that need checking from work. The mundane task - thankfully - took a good amount of her morning, meaning that by the time she was finished, the other residents were beginning to arise. 

Her dad was the first to come downstairs, brown hair in a tangled mess as he waddled into the kitchen and prepare himself some coffee, only noticing his daughter when she got up to join him. "Hyun? What are you doing up this early?" His tone was still very much riddled with sleep, expression curious as she took her in, failing to notice that she was wearing the same clothing from yesterday. 

Joohyun sent her father an easy smile, "busy night?" She dodged his question, forcing her voice to become innocently inquisitive. Because of her link with the police, Joohyun was often sorted for information, and her poor sweet dad was completely blind to his daughters' intentions. It's not that she hated her dad, per se, but some childish part of her never got rid of the rebellion stage, and her old man was still targeted by it, even if he was completely clueless.

Her dad hummed into his mug, "the usual. Punk kids thinking they know everything and putting others in danger. We got a call about some noisy cars, but no one was there when we arrived." Placing the cup onto the table, the kick of caffeine seemed to wake him up significantly, and he turned all his focus on Joohyun, missing the slack of relief in her shoulders. "Are you going out today? I don't suppose you could take Jisoo with you, could you?" 

At the mention of her cousin, Joohyun smirked, "why? Is she annoying you already?" 

Her dad chuckled in a good-natured fashion, waving off her comment with his hand. "Of course not, but the girl needs to leave this house at least _once _during her stay." He spoke, pressing the back of his fingers together until each joint gave out their own little pop, Joohyun cringing in disgust at the noise.

"I was planning to meet my friends for lunch if she wants she can come with me then." Remembering Jennie's offer from earlier, she made a mental note to make sure Jisoo was warned about Lisa, or maybe she could let her cousin suffer, she wasn't sure yet.

Her dad nodded to that, picking up his coffee once again as he inquired, "will Seulgi be with you?" His tone was light, pretending to be nonchalant. But Joohyun knew better, her dad had always been overprotective whenever she dated, and her poor sensitive girlfriend almost had a heart attack when she was first introduced. 

"Yes, she is. And before you ask, yes she's still treating me well." Her demanding words caused her dad to hold up his hands in surrender, pleased that his daughter wasn't in rough hands. "Anyway, I need to have a shower, I'll speak to you later." Pressing a quick kiss against her father's cheek, Joohyun left the kitchen before her dad could get another word in.

On her way upstairs, Joohyun let herself in the guest room that Jisoo was staying in. "Jisoo, get your ass up now!" Her sudden entrance had the consequence forming in a loud thump as Jisoo fell off the bed and onto the floor in fright, arms, and legs still tangled in the covers. 

"Joohyun, what the hell?! I almost died!" Jisoo fired back, glaring at the girl smirking before her. 

"Oh what a shame that would be," rolling her eyes, Joohyun continued more quietly this time, "you're coming with me to meet a few friends." She crossed her arms when Jisoo lifted her hand up to speak, "no you don't get a choice. I'm going to ring Seulgi now so she can pick us up around 10, if you're not ready by then I'll drag you out even if you're naked."

Jisoo smirked, "I wouldn't do that, what if I made your girlfriend fall in love with me?" 

Rolling her eyes, Joohyun gave her the middle finger, her departing words of, "just be ready by 10," leaving with her.

Once she left, Jisoo finally got herself up from the ground and groaned, arms stretched above her head. "Guess I better get dressed then." She sighed, making her way over to her bag and collecting some spare clothes before leaving her room and heading to the bathroom. Her ears catching the sound of running water when she passed Joohyun's door. 

By the time she had finished her morning routine, it was around 10, and Joohyun was in front of her before she could react, grabbing onto her wrist and dragging her out the door, Jisoo sending a quick wave to Joohyun's bewildered parents as they passed.

Seulgi was waiting for them outside, her figure leant against the side of her car, her eyes disappearing into a smile when she spotted Joohyun. 

Jisoo snorted when she noticed her cousin in a similar state, earning her an elbow to the ribs. "Seulgi," Joohyun greeted, going over to hug the woman, completely ignoring Jisoo's cry of pain. "This is Jisoo, the cousin I always complain about." 

Jisoo rolled her eyes at the quip, smiling towards the bbear-like girl. "Its good to finally meet the person who has actually managed to tame Bae Joohyun. I was beginning to worry she'd scared everyone one off." Amusement danced in her eyes as she reached out her hand for a quick shake, pretending to ignore the glare she received from Joohyun over her girlfriend's shoulder.

Seulgi didn't seem to notice, "it's good to meet you too. And don't worry, Hyunnie hasn't said _all_ bad things about you."

"Hyunnie, huh?" Jisoo teased, pouting at her cousin. "How come she gets to call you that and I don't?"

"Because I actually like Seulgi," Joohyun fired back, walking around said girls car. "Now come on, if I know Lisa she will already be there flirting with Rosé, and I _really _don't want to get banned from another place because she couldn't keep it in her pants." 

Clearly confused, Seulgi held in her curiosity and followed her girlfriend into her car, Jisoo not far behind as she got into the back, sighing as she did so.

The ride to the cafe wasn't long, Seulgi knowing the roads enough to escape any traffic. The couple's constant flirting with each other disgusting the backseat passenger to no end. Her sanity almost lost before she bolted out of the car as soon as it stopped. 

"Oh please, stop being a child," Joohyun snarked as she exited, looking at the big sign that simply said in big bold letters 'Mango.' Through Lisa's endless attempts to get with Rosè, the group had found out that the name was inspired by the waitresses favourite food.

"So, which of your friends are we meeting? I was more than surprised when I found out you had more than one," Jisoo shot a smirk to her cousin when she flipped her off, Seulgi hiding a smile behind her palm. 

"Just for that, you're simply going to have to be patient and wait and see." Joohyun huffed, intertwining her fingers with Seulgi's as she pulled the girl into the cafe, Jisoo laughing as she followed them. 

The establishment was certainly bigger than your average corner stop, with cream coloured couches littering the floor space, tables made out of a light coloured wood accompanying them. Chairs ranging from teal to baby pink dotted around circular tables, making the entire place feel like a warm summer breeze hitting against your skin. To put it short, it was visually appealing, and if Jisoo was an artist, she gathered that she would feel infinitely inspired. 

Joohyun seemed to be leading them towards the back, the sounds of people chatting seeming to die down the further they got. It wasn't long before Jisoo picked up on some of the people staring her way, their mouths open in awe as she walked by. She would have felt uncomfortable at their blatant expressions, had she not instead been highly amused when others looked at her cousin the same way, causing Seulgi to huff when she noticed.

"Here they are! Finally, I'm starving." The owner of the loud voice was blocked off by Seulgi's back, but Jisoo could detect a slight hint of an accent. 

"Calm down, Lisa. You were to busy drooling over Rosè to care anyway." Another voice added, annoyance clear in their tone as they scolded who Jisoo guessed was the first person who spoke. 

Before Lisa could get another say in, Joohyun interrupted them. "Alright you two, pretend to be human for five seconds so I can introduce my cousin." 

Before she could comprehend what was going on, Seulgi had moved aside and now that she could actually see the pair, what she saw was... interesting, to say the least. 

Who she assumed to be Lisa, was sporting long, light brown hair that she had tied into a ponytail, her thin figure hidden under a light blue hoodie with an octopus plastered on the front, and light jeans covering her legs; the outfit finished with some white vans. The woman had her eyes opened wide, and what Jisoo really hoped wasn't drool hanging out the side of her mouth.

Okay, ew. Moving on.

The girl she hadn't caught the name of yet, sitting across from Lisa, was probably the complete opposite. Her dark, wavy hair was hanging graciously down her shoulders, a black shirt hugging the woman's waste in a decidedly deadly way before it was tucked into similarly tight black jeans. Combat boots tied neatly at the top.

Her eyes, though.

Now they were something else. 

Almost feline in nature, the woman's eyes stared back into her own, the expression plastered on them hard to distinguish. Jisoo was entranced, her body unable to move as if she was caught in some spell. 

She was so gone, in fact, that she had completely missed everything Joohyun had said, causing her cousin to smack the side of her head.

"Ow! Hey, rude!" Trance now completely broken, Jisoo rubbed her now throbbing head, glaring daggers towards the frowning woman. 

"Okay, I'm not repeating myself so; drool girl is Lisa and grumpy Mcgrumpface is Jennie." Joohyun sighed, "okay my job here is done, Seulgi let's go order." And with that, she left Jisoo with two strangers. One who looks like she wants to murder her and the other wanting to devour her where she stood. 

Deciding that she was probably safer beside Lisa, Jisoo sent an awkward wave her way before sliding into the booth, Lisa eagerly moving aside to give her space. "So... hi, I'm Jisoo." 

"We know you're Jisoo," Jennie replied, eyes now dropped to the table, fingers idly tapping against the wood. "Joohyun has spoken about you before." 

Lisa nodded along, reminding Jisoo of a bobblehead. "But she never said you're were a goddess, seriously what is in your family's gene's?" The taller woman leaned closer, causing Jisoo to lean back with her. 

"Um, yeah, I have no idea." She chuckled nervously, flitting glances towards Jennie every now and then. But the girl seemed to be very interested with the carvings in the wooden table. 

Lisa didn't seem to mind Jisoo's current state, happily chatting along and gradually allowing the redhead to relax a little, her answers becoming more in-depth to Lisa's bustling questions. Jennie keeping to herself throughout the entire ordeal, never once looking at Jisoo.

"Hey Kim, you're never this anti-social," was Joohyun's graceful appearance, sliding next to the woman in question, Seulgi squeezing in on Jisoo's other side. 

At having her name called, Jennie finally looked up with a frown, "maybe I'm just not in the mood to talk, we barely got any sleep after all." The statement caused Lisa to side-eye the girl next to her.

The action wasn't lost on Joohyun, "chill, Manoban. She knows about the racing." Her voice dropping to a whisper as she said this. 

Lisa visibly deflated, grinning sheepishly. 

Jennie, on the other hand, became intrigued, finally meeting Jisoo's eyes. "Do you race, Jisoo?" 

With the sudden attention from those feline eyes sent her way, Jisoo couldn't shake the feeling of being completely exposed, her answer becoming stuttered because of it, "m-me? Oh no, I'm really not that much of a good driver."

Joohyun snorted at that, "that's putting it lightly." 

Before Jisoo had a chance to remark, a slender girl with blonde hair and an angelic smile approached their table, expertly carrying all their dishes on both of her arms. Jisoo catching the name tag reading "Rosé" that was attached to her white polo shirt. 

She could feel Lisa vibrate next to her.

"Hello, everyone. Here is your food, sorry for the wait." She placed each dish onto the table before clapping her hands and looking around the table, purposely missing Lisa. "Is there anything more I can get you?" 

"How about your number?" Lisa interjected, earning a groan from Joohyun and Jennie, an apologetic look from Seulgi and a stifled laugh from Jisoo. 

It seemed the waitress was expecting that, "for the last time, Manoban. The only way you will get my number is if you travel to hell itself and take on the devil in my name."

Jisoo took back what she said about the angelic smile.

Lisa wasn't fazed, however, "and I would love to do nothing more, but before I risk my life down below, how about I take you to heaven first?" 

This time, even Seulgi cringed.

"If that's everything then I hope you all enjoy your meal," Rosé opted to completely blank the Thai girl and continue with other customers. 

"Maybe next time," Joohyun teased, amusement dancing in her eyes when Lisa pouted and slumped in her seat. The look reminded Jisoo of a wounded puppy, and she decided to give the taller girl a double thumbs-up, brightening Lisa up immediately. 

Now that the food had arrived, the group of girls quieted down as they ate, savouring the delicious meals in front of them. The other three cringing when Joohyun and Seulgi started acting all lovey-dovey with each other. 

"Really? Right in front of my salad?" Jennie quipped, nose scrunched up - and, in Jisoo's humble opinion - in such an adorable manner that she had to resist the urge to reach over the table and pinch her cheeks. 

"Oh shut it, Jen. You're just jealous because you're single and alone." Joohyun remarked, never straying from Seulgi's eyes as they fed each other. 

Jisoo perked up at that, wondering why someone as gorgeous as Jennie was single in the first place. "Not everyone is as gross as you two, Hyun." Her cousin quipped.

Lisa snorted beside her, placing an arm around the smaller girls shoulders. "Easy there, tiger. Seulrene might dominate the world one day."

"Seulrene?" Jisoo raised her eyebrow at the girl beside her.

"Please don't start this again," Jennie whined, head falling into her hands. "The story behind that is stupid and I don't want to hear it after the 100 times it's been said before."

"I'm going to have to agree," Seulgi added, her face scrunched up.

Shrugging, Jisoo forgot about it and continues to eat her food, enjoying the taste that filled her mouth. "What are you guys doing after here?" She inquired curiously. 

Lisa, with her arm still casually around Jisoo's shoulders, was the first to answer. "My shift starts at T.O.P's so I'll be working. Why? Can't get enough of me already?" She winked in Jisoo's direction, laughing when Jisoo returned a disgusted grunt. 

"I'll probably go for a drive," Jennie replied nonchalantly, focused on her salad. 

"How about you take Jisoo with you?" Joohyun brought up, a hint of a smirk appearing on her lips. 

Jennie gave a side glare towards the girl before looking at Jisoo, her penetrating eyes taking her in before she gave her answer. "You're more than welcome to join me, Jisoo."

Lisa and Joohyun stalled at that, their eyes comically wide. "Did she actually just offer?" Lisa asked the doe-eyed woman, the shock evidently genuine.

"I think she did, maybe she's finally lost it," Joohyun stated, both continuing to ignore the woman who was now fuming beside them. 

"Oh, fuck you guys." With her meal now done, Jennie reached into her pocket and placed some money on the table, her gaze returning to Jisoo, "so...?" 

Jisoo's legs were already up before she knew what was happening, going for her purse that was in her bag before Jennie stopped her, "don't worry about it, I've got you covered." Jennie gestured to the money she just put down. "Consider it a welcome to the street life." 

Jisoo thought she was entranced by the kind gesture, but then Jennie sent her a gummy smile, and her knees instantly felt like they were made of jelly. And before she knew it, she was following Jennie out of Mango and towards her car.

The three that were left watched in speechless fascination, not quite believing what they just witnessed.

"What... the fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jisoo finds that the grumpy driver is definitely more than meets the eye

Because of her interest towards it earlier, it wasn't hard to guess that Jennie was probably one of the street racers Joohyun had mentioned to her before. So when the pair entered the parking lot, Jisoo was expecting to see a fancy sports car with lights, stickers and neon paint covering the body. Not the fancy piece of wheels that looked more expensive than her entire house.

Don't get her wrong, it was a nice car, but it certainly didn't look like the ones she'd seen the movies. But then again, it's not like she was an expert in this type of thing.

Jennie didn't seem to notice her skepticism, or maybe she just ignored it; already getting into her car and starting it up. The harsh pace leading Jisoo to run and catch up, not doubting that Jennie would probably be more than happy to leave without her if her not so subtle dislike to everyone around her was any indication.

As soon as Jisoo had her seatbelt on, Jennie set off, hands expertly guiding the wheel as her attention stayed on the road spaced out before her. 

Jisoo, on the other hand, was openly eyeing the other woman, taking in her features; the way her jaw seemed to be tense, her shoulders ridged, it was clear Jennie was most definitely not relaxed in the slightest. For what reason, Jisoo wasn't too sure, but it most probably had something to do with having herself pushed onto Jennie's quiet time. 

"See something you like?" Jennie's eyes left the road for a second to look at her, eyebrow raised and a little grin placed on her lips before turning back. 

Jisoo knew she shouldn't have been surprised at getting caught - it's not like she was being discreet - but that still didn't stop the embarrassed blush from filtering through her cheeks. She attempted to hide it by looking out of the window, however the waver I'm her voice as she spoke gave her away, "where are we going, anyway?" 

At the question, Jennie shrugged, removing one hand from the steering to lean her arm across the open window. 

Jisoo hated herself for finding such a simple act so attractive.

"Well," Jisoo continued, despite the answer - or lack thereof, "as long as I'm not being kidnaped-" she gave Jennie a teasing look, "- I guess I don't mind being shown around."

Jennie snorted, a quick glimpse of a smile appearing before she stopped herself. "I'm pretty sure Joohyun will have my head if she found out I kidnaped you." 

Seeing as Jennie was actually responding, Jisoo couldn't help but play along. Shrugging, she spoke, "it's not like I know anything about you apart from your name and the fact you're a criminal." The twinkle in her eyes wasn't lost on Jennie, and she finally allowed herself to smile. 

"I guess that _would_ paint me in a bad light, huh?" Jennie hummed, turning to face Jisoo when they stopped at a red light. "Then how about we play a game?" 

Intrigued - and also because she loved games - Jisoo inquired further, "what kind of game?" 

Jennie pushed the gear stick forward when the lights turned green again, returning to her previous position before answering, "we each ask a question and the other has to answer to the best of their abilities." 

Jisoo hid her smile, absolutely delighted and amused at the predictibility but also the promise of learning more about the mysterious woman. "Okay," she agreed, nodding, "but you go first," she didn't want to seem too eager, after all. 

At that, Jennie tapped her finger against the steering wheel in thought, wondering what kind of question she wanted to ask. In the end, she decided to start from the bottom and make her way up, not wanting to dive right in and make Jisoo feel uncomfortable. "When is your birthday?" 

Jisoo snorted a, "really? That's the first thing you want to know?" Though, despite her teasing, she still answered, "3rd of January, I was born in 1995." Turning back to Jennie, she fired Jennie's question back to her. 

"I'm a year younger than you, January 16th." The way she spoke was so formal, Jisoo couldn't help but think it was like they were sitting in an interview. But, much to her delight, she could see the earlier strain in Jennie's shoulders was beginning to deflate. 

"Doesn't that mean you should be calling me unnie?" Jisoo grinned, sticking her tongue out when Jennie side-eyed her. "Young people these days, no respect," Jisoo shook her head with mock disappointment as she spoke.

Jennie laughed at the act, her heart becoming lighter the more time ticked by. Kim Jisoo most certainly had a gift with people, as it usually takes a good amount of effort for Jennie to become even this level of comfort with another person, and that's without the harmless death threats. "Do you want me to call you unnie?" She finally asked, sincere with her question. 

Jisoo shook her head, "just Jisoo is fine." 

For the next 20 minutes, the pair continued to fire questions at each other, teasing each other as they went along. It was... nice. Jennie didn't feel the need to put on a front with Jisoo, as the girl was genuine and sweet, with a hidden kick of snark and flare that amused Jennie to no end. 

Jisoo, on the other hand, was still happy to learn that the presumed grumpy street racer was in actual fact, an actual puppy. Her gummy smile nothing short of infectious when Jennie became amused at all of the stupid jokes that came out of her mouth.

And when they weren't asking questions or teasing each other, the two found themselves in comfortable silence.

"Say Jisoo, do you want to see something cool?" The question was asked as Jennie spotted the signs heading for the World Cup Park, knowing the back roads up ahead that would allow her to go a little faster.

Jisoo raised an eyebrow at the question, curious at what Jennie was up to, "I mean, who wouldn't. Why?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Jennie pressed harder on the accelerator, sending the car flying forward and earning a surprised shriek from its passenger. "Jennie what the hell?!" Jisoo squeaked, clinging in fear to the door handle as if it was her lifeline, and weighing the possibilities, it may very well be one.

Jennie simply laughed in turn, the wind flowing through her window and sending her hair in a wave of chocolate locks behind her. If Jisoo wasn't so terrified, she would have stopped to appreciate the view.

Thankfully, however, Jisoo didn't need to stay clinging to the car for long, Jennie very well knowing that driving at faster speeds during daytime rush hour was a disaster waiting to happen; and so - even though her entire being protested - she kept to the speed limits and made sure to slow down when needed. 

After a right turn, Jennie wordlessly pulled in to park her car not too far from their destination. A wink being sent towards a bewildered Jisoo before she exited her car. She quickly closed her door before jogging around her car and opening Jisoo's, returning the woman's bashful smile. 

"So," Jisoo started, following Jennie when she began walking, "any particular reason why you brought me here?" 

Jennie simply tapped her nose, stating that Jisoo is just going to have to wait and see. Laughter brightening her features when Jisoo scrunched up her nose like a child. Nevertheless, Jisoo held her tongue, the pair taking in the sights around them as they walked. 

Jisoo watched as the family's sat in cafe's, owners walking their dogs - immediately making her miss Dalgom - and children playing with their friends as they rushed around. It made her feel a deep sense of calm, the early afternoon meaning that the sun was at its highest, and yet the temperature wasn't too overbearing. Her gaze then dropped to the woman walking beside her, Jennie's brown hair seeming to reflect the light in a way that made her glow; the feline-like eyes somehow more sharp but without the guarded look Jennie possessed earlier that morning. 

And with the sight of Jennie, Jisoo's mind couldn't help but wonder along with it. She remembered when Joohyun first told her about the street racing after Jisoo found the police timetable in her room. Joohyun had explained her reasons with a good amount of snappy defense, but Jisoo was more curious than she was alarmed. Although at the time, Jisoo didn't quite understand - especially considering who her cousins' dad is - but she had promised Joohyun that no soul would find out from her. And despite their back and forth relationship, the two cousins knew they could trust each other, so Joohyun left it after that.

But, after finding a little bit more out of Jennie and her personality, Jisoo's before mentioned curiosity had come back full force; she just wondered if it was an appropriate topic to bring up, considering it was illegal and all.

Well, you don't know if you don't ask, as they say.

"Hey, Jennie, can I ask something about... uh, cars?" Words faltering towards the end, she began awkwardly looking around at anyone who might be within earshot.

Jennie picked up on the meaning behind her question, raising an eyebrow she asked, "what would you like to know about 'cars.'" Her body tensed when a hurried man on his phone walked towards them without looking, her hand reaching out to pull Jisoo against her. 

"Thanks," Jisoo mumbled, trying her absolute hardest not to think about the feel of Jennie's body against her own. "And, uh, how did you get into cars?" Her question came out muffled, immediately making her want to get swallowed up by the ground.

Okay, gay heart you can calm down now.

Jennie, with her hand still placed on Jisoo's arm, finally stopped glaring at the man and turned her attention back to the conversation, "my friend introduced me originally." Jennie's gummy smile made an appearance with the memory, "I became obsessed straight away, and would go to all of the... car shows... until I got a car of my own." 

"How old were you? When you first went?" 

"I was 17," Jennie's smile faltered a little, "my mother was away for work so my friend wanted to show me something that would take my mind off it." 

"That's pretty young," Jisoo commented, picturing a 17-year-old Jennie speeding away at high speeds.

Jennie nodded, not disagreeing. "As I said, I became instantly enthralled. But I never actually got to race during a race until I was legally allowed to drive, as funny as that sounds." Jennie had always thought it was a little ironic, but despite street racing being illegal, anyone involved still had a strict code of conduct to follow to avoid and unnecessary hazards to the public and the drivers.

Jisoo became thoughtful at that. Of course when Joohyun had first told her about it, Jisoo had been curious - as would many, she could imagine - but her cousin had made it sound like sin, something that shouldn't be breathed aloud. And she could get that, knowing that Joohyun was probably extra careful due to her dad.

But Jennie, she spoke of it with true passion. Like street racing was the entire reason for her existence. Maybe that's what Jennie believed, and it made Jisoo kind of envious, having that kind of purpose was something she couldn't relate to. After all, it was one of the main reasons as to why she was staying at her cousins' house, in hope that being in Seoul would conjure up a fire within herself as to what she wants to do with her life.

"I think it's great actually," Jisoo spoke, quickly adding when Jennie rose a brow at her, "how much you like it, I mean. It's... something I have yet to find." She self-consciously dropped her gaze to the floor, lifting it only when the hand on her arm gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze before letting go.

Jennie gestured for her to follow, the two now at the main entrance to the park. It had been a while since Jisoo had last been here, her family living 2 hours outside of Seoul meaning that she didn't quite get the opportunity to visit. That didn't deter her, however, from making a big show of pretending to be a tour guide after finding out the reason Jennie's name is what it is because she lived in New Zealand for a good portion of her childhood.

"Jisoo," Jennie tried to stop laughing at the goofy woman, something that proved futile, "you don't need to show me around, I _live _in Seoul." 

"Please leave any questions and comments until the tour is done, thank you," was all Jennie got back.

The street racer merely rolled her eyes but her smile never strayed, deciding to just go along with the girls' antics. "You know, maybe this should be your career, you seem to enjoy doing it."

Jisoo grinned, "you think?"

Jennie nodded, "yeah, although I think any job where you have to talk too much woul-" she stopped to dodge a punch Jisoo threw her way, the pair laughing as they proceeded to wrestle each other, completely ignoring the curious looks sent their way.

"You little punk!" Jisoo yelled, running after Jennie "you know what? I take back what I said earlier, you're going to call me 'unnie' and give me the respect I deserve."

Jennie simply smirked back at her, "if that's what you want, Jisoo-_unnie." _her teasing was followed by a laugh when Jisoo visibly cringed.

"I take it back, I take it back!" The redhead made a dramatic show of covering her ears and shaking her head, Jennie very quickly reminded of a child and it only made her laugh even more.

It was pretty much like that for the entire afternoon, Jennie would find herself teasing the other woman for a reaction. Her laughter ringing throughout the park when she was rewarded with one, and then Jisoo pretending to be offended before she joined in with the laughing - Jennie's happiness was so contagious dammit - and it wasn't long before they were complaining about sore stomachs.

They two had been so oblivious to their surroundings, they hadn't even realized the time before Jisoo received a call from her cousin. There had been a lot of swearing on Joohyun's part, Seulgi's voice in the background attempting to calm her down; but with the promise from Jennie stating that they were both fine, Joohyun finally relented her onslaught and simply asked when she would be home.

"Uh," Jisoo looked at Jennie, asking with her eyes. 

"Don't worry, Hyun. I'll have her dropped off in an hour," Jennie spoke.

"_You better, honestly, I think my dad is more worried about her than he is me." _Joohyun's huff of annoyance was heard through the phone, Jisoo, and Jennie just looking at each other in amusement. "_Oh, and while you're here, Jennie. Jiyoung called, it turns out there will be a rematch from last night's race." _There was a pause, probably Joohyun making sure her dad wasn't nearby, "_but it's taking place in Yongsan, in case the police are still suspicious."_

Jennie could feel the annoyance radiating off Joohyun, "alright, I'll be there."

"_Of course you'll be there, it's not like you would turn down a challenge." _Well, she had Jennie there. "_Anyway, I need to go. Jennie, bring Jisoo home now, and Jisoo, don't annoy Jennie to the point she leaves you on the highway. Because I don't want to explain that to your dad or mine."_

_"_Bye, Hyun." When the line went dead, Jisoo placed her phone back into her back pocket before looking at Jennie. Who seemed to be vibrating with excitement, if the glow in her eyes was any indication.

Jennie winked at her, leaving butterflies to float in Jisoo's stomach before she spoke, "I guess we better do as she says, huh?" The drivers' grin was simply devilish, "shall we see how fast I can get you back?"

Jisoo rolled her eyes, "sure, if you want to explain to Joohyun's dad why his niece is passed out in your car." They began walking back to the entrance, the late afternoon sun at their backs. 

The time it took to the Bae household was way too quick, Jisoo having enjoyed the day too much to want it to end.

Jennie seemed to share her thoughts because she got surprisingly nervous when she opened Jisoo's door to let her out. 

The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments, neither really knowing what to say. 

In the end, it was Jisoo who broke it first, "I had fun today," her smile blinding when Jennie perked up with her words.

"Yeah, me too," Jennie agreed, her nervousness quick to return as she began rubbing the back of her neck. It seemed she wanted to say something more, but the words refused to leave her mouth.

"So... I guess I'll see you around?" Jisoo had never felt so awkward in her life, deciding to try and put them both of them out if their misery. 

"Wait, Jisoo!" Jennie yelled - probably a bit too loudly if Jisoo's jump of surprise was any indication. "It's just," Jennie paused, licking her lips, "Joohyun will be there so I thought... maybe..." her sentence fell into a mumble by the end, but Jisoo didn't rush her. 

"I was just wondering if maybe wanted to come to the race later?" She panicked, quick to add, "if you want to, of course, I'm not forcing you or anything-."

"Jennie."

"-It's just we had a good time today and I was thinking-"

"Jen."

"- You seemed interested earlier so I thought that you'd actually want to see it for yourself -"

"Oi, you gay mess! Stop making a fool of yourself and just ask her already!" Was Joohyun's annoyed voice from her bedroom window, perfectly shutting up Jennie and her rambling.

Jennie glared towards the interruption, Jisoo's laughter bellowing next to her.

Before she could continue, however, Jisoo beat her to it. "Yes, Jennie, I'd love to come and see you race."

Joohyun now effectively forgotten, Jennie beamed brighter than the sun. "Really?! Okay, yeah, cool. I'll, uh, I guess I'll see you tonight then?" 

"See you later," Jisoo laughed, waving to Jennie as she practically flung herself into her car, giving her own little wave before she drove off.

Jisoo shook her head as she got into the front door, bending over to remove her shoes and almost falling when Joohyun appeared in front of her. "Let me guess, don't think about coming, right?"

The glare Joohyun had been holding quickly dissolved into a devilish smirk, "are you kidding? The last time I saw Kim act like that was was when she and Lisa got drunk and started grinding on each other. You're definitely coming, mainly for my amusement." 

Jisoo rolled her eyes, swatting her cousins' shoulders before making her way up the stairs.

She had an outfit to find.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo gets to see Jennie racing first hand.

"Are you _sure _I look okay?" Jisoo asked for the millionth time, fidgeting as she sat in the back of Seulgi's car.

"Hhhooooo my God. Ask me one more time and I'll push you out of this car," Joohyun snapped back, her glare intensifying when Jisoo still went to open her mouth, "I mean it, Kim. Not. One. More. Word." 

Jisoo could only huff in defeat, slumping against the seat with an ungraceful 'thump', her fingers idly fingering with the hem of her loose off the shoulder black top. She had spent a good 2 hours searching through her clothes with a sort of primal desperation, praying to anyone above that she had_ something_ decent to wear. Joohyun's very helpful advice of, "just pick anything," not aiding her frustrations in the slightest.

"It's not like I've ever done something like this before," she whined, Joohyun's earlier threat completely ignored as usual. 

"Don't worry Jisoo," Seulgi piped in, giving her a quick reassuring smile from the interior mirror, "I think you look great- ow!" 

With a scandalous look sent towards the culprit of a very hard punch, Seulgi's mouth clamped shut as soon as she saw the glare her girlfriend was giving her. "Yah! Kang Seulgi, how dare you compliment another girl in front of me, and my own cousin no less!"

Jisoo's snort was drowned out by Seulgi's incessant apologies.

"How do you put up with her, Seul?" She teased, sticking her tongue out when Joohyun turned in her seat to narrow her eyes in a silent warning.

"Oh that's easy, it's because I love her," was the simple and heartfelt response, the casualty of her words sending the couple into a mess of blushing cheeks and shy smiles. Jisoo too, smiling to herself in the back, her genuine happiness for them overbidding the urge to tease any further. 

It became quiet after the declaration, meaning that Jisoo's mind was free to wander. She tried to picture what she might find when they arrived, and if it was anything like what seen in the movies, her lack of expertise in the area beginning to form an unpleasant knot in her stomach. Maybe she should have gotten more information before blindly accepting? Her distress then led her to remember Jennie and her words from earlier. The way she had spoken with such unrelenting passion, it made Jisoo almost believe that the subject they were discussing wasn't illegal. Jisoo closed her eyes, relaying the conversation in her mind.

_"Why do you do it if it's dangerous?"_

_"Because I never feel truly myself until I'm out on the track." _

Jisoo hadn't understood Jennie's words then, and try as she might, she still didn't understand them now. 

But then there was Jennie herself. The woman with the gummy smile and infectious laugh. Had Jisoo been introduced to her without the street racing knowledge, 'criminal ' wouldn't have been the first word that popped into her mind. But, she also knew she couldn't assume knowing anything about the racer after having met her only a few hours prior. 

As for her cousin, Jisoo had always known the older girl to have her secrets, even when they were children. But that never stopped her from trusting Joohyun, their bond being one of the main factors as to why she had actually agreed to Jennie's proposal earlier. Because if Bae Joohyun trusted you, then you must be something. 

Or so she says, anyway.

"So, how many people will there be racing?" Jisoo spoke, leaning forward in her seat, squinting her eyes at Joohyun's phone when the woman gestured for her to look at it. A message from Joohyun's dad displayed on the screen.

"_Make sure to stay out of trouble. Love you x"_

"Jennie, obviously," Joohyun answered, having a silent conversation with Jisoo through her eyes. "And a new racer from Japan, Hirai Momo. The two tied during their last race, hence why there's another one straight away."

"Is he suspicious?" Jisoo wondered, gesturing to the text message the older woman just recieved, "about why you go out at night, I mean."

Joohyun shook her head, "I don't think so since he just assumes I'm just going to Seulgi's for the night." Jisoo could spot the slight frown from the woman just mentioned, probably still scarred from her first encounter with Joohyun's father.

"Must be tough," the redhead wondered aloud, Joohyun humming in agreement. "Is that why you almost snapped my head off when I found the timetables?" 

Her cousin shrugged, still typing a response, "you've never been the type to tell, but you're also quite unpredictable at times." There was a hint of subtle pride in Joohyun's tone, and Jisoo couldn't help but gloat in it, "but I think we can both agree that it's never involved something like this before, so I got defensive."

Jisoo nodded, completely understanding. "You know you can trust me, right?" She knew it didn't need to be asked, but she did anyway, in attempts to quench Joohyun's worries even if only a little.

It worked, however, as Joohyun didn't hesitate with her answer.

* * *

By the time they reached the designated area that was chosen for the new race, Jisoo's nerves had pretty much gone out of control, leaving her skittish and bound with nervous energy. She reckons that's what happens when you have your first criminal experience. On purpose, she might add.

However, as soon as they got out of the car, nervousness bloomed into awe. 

Because of how secluded they were behind all of the buildings, there weren't any street lights. Instead, everything was illuminated by the beams from everyone's headlights. Crowds of people were huddled together, laughing, drinking, or dancing to a really large and funky stereo system placed in the boot of one of the cars.

It was in a way, contained chaos.

"Look who finally made it!" Turning to the familiar voice, Jisoo quickly spotted the sight of a one Lalisa Manoban swaggering towards them. The woman's attire was vastly different from what she had seen earlier, now with leather being her main theme instead of the bright colors she had been in at the cafe.

"We wouldn't have been late if _someone _had just picked an outfit and went with it." Joohyun snarked, glowering at Jisoo just to emphasize her point.

Lisa followed her eyes, whistling as she drank in the sight. "Well look at you, you're going to take all of the attention away from the race looking like that." She sent Jisoo a practiced wink, earning a grin back for her teasing. 

"Gross, Manoban. And where's Jennie?" Joohyun asked, looking for the signs of the little Miata that was pretty much iconic during the races.

Much to everyone's surprise, Lisa shrugged, "she's not here yet."

"What do you mean, _she's not here yet?" _Joohyun fumed, daggers being thrown from her eyes as she stared Lisa down, the Thai woman flashing her palms in surrender.

"Whoa, chill Bae. She texted me before she left, saying that she needed to pick something up before coming here." Jisoo watched as Seulgi placed her hands on Joohyun's shoulders, massaging the muscle until she relaxed.

The bristling woman sighed, pinching her nose with one hand as the other squeezed Seulgi's in gratitude. "It's not like she's missed a race before," the doe-eyed girl mumbled to herself, and probably for her own benefit as well.

"Exactly," Lisa cheered brightly, throwing an arm around Jisoo's shoulders, "and speaking of missing things, that party is calling us." Jisoo didn't even get a chance to respond, Lisa now pulling her along to where one of the larger crowds were placed. 

"If I didn't know better, I would think you have a plan to get me drunk," Jisoo teased, still taking the offered cup that Lisa handed to her after grabbing it from one of the trays randomly lying around. 

"Me? What would give you that idea?" Lisa portrayed the most innocent face she could, making Jisoo laugh none the less. "I have to ask though, what made you decide to join our little... activity?"

"Jennie offered," Jisoo shrugged, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Immediately regretting her words when Lisa gave her a searching glance and a devilish smirk.

"Oh she did, did she?" Focusing all of her attention on the girl in front of her, Lisa continued, "that makes a girl wonder what you Jennie could have gotten up to when you left earlier."

Jisoo rolled her eyes at Lisa's obvious intention with where this was going. "Sorry to disappoint, but nothing that your mind is conjuring up happened between me and Jennie." Just for emphasis, she flicked Lisa's forehead for good measure.

Lisa faked a gasp, dramatically clutching her chest, "you've only known me for a few hours and you already have such a low opinion of me. I'm hurt. Joohyun must have poisoned your mind more than I thought."

"No poisoning involved I'm afraid," Jisoo matched Lisa's tone, shaking her head solemly, only for it to drop with an oncoming grin "but you're more than welcome to prove me wrong."

"I like you," was all Lisa said, with what must be the first genuine smile Jisoo has seen on the girl since they met. 

"I haven't even done anything yet," Jisoo teased, but the twinkle in her eyes matched Lisa's own, conveying that she felt the same. A weird, kindred spirit placing its arms around the two.

At Jisoo's words, however, Lisa downed the entire content from her cup - impressing Jisoo in the process - before returning a quick comeback, "I guess we should change that, huh?"

Jisoo never had the chance to reply. And even if she did, her words would have been drowned out by a concoction of cheers and screaming when a car pulled in with the rest, engine purring like a feral wild cat. From what she could gather through the mass of limbs, she knew that the car was black, anything further blocked by the excited bodies as they charged forward to welcome the driver.

"And here's the princess herself," Lisa grinned, dragging Jisoo away from the crowd and back towards Joohyun and Seulgi, the pair still placed where they left them. 

Joohyun gave them a look as they approached, probably searching for any signs that Lisa had defiled her cousin. "That must've been Jennie," she huffed, crossing her arms as they waited. For what, Jisoo wasn't quite sure.

But she wasn't left guessing for long when Jennie was finally spotted, her attire from earlier still in place with the new addition of a leather jacket. The racer had just managed to free herself from the adoring crowd, a disinterested frown stuck in place as she made her way over to their little group.

Jisoo was filled with an unexpected sense of excitement at seeing Jennie, her smile almost blinding when their eyes met. But then Jennie's gaze dropped to the hand still clasped in Lisa's from when the girl had dragged her away, and her eyes turned deadly.

It seemed Lisa also noticed because she let go of Jisoo's hand faster than any of the cars surrounding them would dare to go. 

Joohyun on the other hand either didn't notice or care, because she was storming up to the new arrival with murder in her eyes. "And just _where _have you been?"

As if she had a death wish, Jennie completely ignored the doe-eyed woman, her eyes still trained on Jisoo and nothing else. The redhead becoming slightly alarmed when she couldn't get a read on Jennie's expression, flight or fight response twitching to intervene when Jennie continued towards her.

And then, silence.

The loud blare from the speakers, the screaming, Joohyun's angry comments, all gone. The only thing filtering through her ears was the very blatant beat of her heart.

Because Jennie Kim was hugging her.

As in, Jisoo's head on Jennie's shoulder kind of hugging. 

What the fuck is happening here on this day?

She could feel the squeeze from Jennie's arms, could smell the slightly intoxicating aroma of her perfume, and the sound of a breathy whisper as Jennie spoke into her ear.

"I'm glad you came, Jisoo."

Jisoo's eyes - that she hadn't even realized she had closed, or even when she was hugging Jennie back, for that matter - snapped open, her sight falling on a very flabbergasted Joohyun, mouth wide open from what Jisoo guessed as both shock and the fact she was in mid rant.

"Uh," was the only thing Jisoo's haze of a mind could force out, the air getting a little easier to breath when Jennie finally let go. "I did say that I would," compelling her best smile, Jisoo tried to shrug off what happened as casually as she could.

Maybe Jennie just liked hugs?

The other three people around them would scream otherwise.

"Wow okay, who are you and what have you done with Jennie Kim?" Lisa was the first to snap out of it, running over and mushing Jennie's cheeks between her palms, "you might have heard of her: really short, got the attitude of an old lady."

"Get the fuck off of me," Jennie growled, slapping Lisa's hands away.

Instead of being offended, however, Lisa looked physically relieved, "oh thank God, you're here."

Ignoring her friend, Jennie turned to Joohyun, going from pissed to professional in a blink of an eye. "Is Momo here yet?"

Needing a few more seconds to recover, Joohyun held up one finger, her skin looking more pale than usual. Her croaked out response coming out after a few deep breaths "yeah, we were all waiting for you." She gestured towards the makeshift starting line, Momo's red sports car already waiting for its arrival in front of it. The owner standing beside her ride, talking to two other people Jennie didn't know. 

Nodding, Jennie returned her focus back to Jisoo - who had now managed to return to a more stable state than before - and let out a grin, her head snapping back to her car. "Do you want to see a _real _race car?" Despite the way she was trying to act cool, Jennie spoke with such a childlike glee that Jisoo had to hold in the urge to do what Lisa had boldly done earlier and squeeze those fluffy cheeks. 

She followed Jennie's lead back to where she had parked, leaving the other three to their own devices as they went. By now the crowd had dissipated, meaning Jisoo could actually get a clear view of Jennie's car. And what a good one it was. Now, Jisoo isn't going to pretend she knows anything about cars, but from a visual point of view, Jennie's little sports car was simply magnificent. 

Having not taken her eyes from Jisoo's face, Jennie couldn't stop the grin when she saw the girls face light up. "Do you want to go inside?" She asked, moving around to open the passenger side door, looking expectantly towards Jisoo. The woman in question clapped her hands as a seal would, flinging herself onto the leather seat. 

Jennie chuckled at Jisoo's enthusiasm, pushing her door closed before jogging around to the driver's seat. Her graceful entrance lost on Jisoo as she became entranced with all lights that illuminated her dashboard. "What does this do?" She inquired, pointing to the little red button that Jennie had just used the night prior.

"That is what makes my car reach speeds you couldn't even imagine," Jennie once again found herself captured by Jisoo's constant change from grace to goofy, her cheeks already beginning to ache with how wide her smile was. Not stopping at the boost, Jisoo continued to ask about every little thing she found interesting, and Jennie was all the happy to answer, throwing in jabs and earning slaps as they went. 

It was when the discussion landed on the actual race when Joohyun's voice sounded through the speakers, terrifying Jisoo in the process. _"Alright lovebirds, times up. Jisoo, if you're not in the race, get out, because it's starting." _The sound of static indication when she had finished, leaving the two quiet for a moment. 

Did she just call them lovebirds? 

"You can, you know. If you want to," Jennie's surprisingly soft voice broke Jisoo's train of thought. Her gaze (something Jisoo found herself getting caught in the more time she spent with the racer) was innocent, curious, and Jisoo almost felt guilty when she turned down Jennie's offer.

"I'll be cheering for you," she spoke as she got out from the car, flashing a thumbs up through the window as Jennie started her engine and drove past, throwing her a wave as she did so. 

It wasn't until Jennie got to the starting line that Jisoo managed to find the others, Lisa's long arms waving around helping her out a ton. "Glad you decided to join us," the Thai girl grinned, "I was beginning to think Jennie was going to whisk you away to elope." Her laughter was almost as loud as the cheers, completely drowning Joohyun's disgusted snort. 

From her vantage point, Jisoo could make out a woman making her way in front of the two cars. The vibrations under her feet sending shock waves of thrill racing up her spine, the beat of her heart stopping for a few short seconds before the flags were down and the racers were off, Jennie's Miata gaining 1st position as they flashed forward. 

It only took a few seconds for the cars to be out of sight, the only proof of their existence being the sounds of rubber against asphalt echoing in the distance. Joohyun was prepared for this, however, looking at her phone as the built-in cameras showed the area blurring past Jennie's car. With the role of alerting Jennie of any sign of the cops, Joohyun's eyes were glued to her screen, her focus slightly more attuned this time with the fact of having two races so close together hanging over their heads. 

"Is she winning?!" Lisa yelled over the cheers, peaking over Joohyun's shoulder to look at her phone. 

"It seems that way," she mumbled, Lisa missing what she said completely. From what she could see, the cars seemed to be approaching Hangang bridge, where they would then meet their biggest danger by driving through Hangangno-Dong, before looping back to the finish line.

But as the minutes passed, Joohyun began to feel a deep sense of dread when the cameras began flickering on and off, the screen becoming fuzzy before switching off completely. 

"Shit," she cursed, gaining the attention from the others, their expressions matching when they saw Joohyun's phone. 

Jennie was flying this race solo. 


	5. Chapter 5

****For the briefest of moments, Jisoo could have sworn that time seemed to stop.

The atmosphere became oddly calm, not even the continuous screams from the crowd around them breaking the wave of hazy energy that had blanketed the group.

Hell, even Lisa - who had once been the loudest out of everybody - was now the equivalent to a statue, her eyes wide and unblinking as they resumed staring at the blank screen. 

The same screen that was now the culprit of the entire ordeal. Joohyun's phone was currently being crushed under its owner's grip, her hold only relenting when Seulgi clasped it between her own; a deep resigned sigh filling the empty void that had settled between them before she put the device back into her pocket.

Everything then converted into something slightly scary, with how tranquil it was. Jisoo had expected her cousin to explode straight away, but all Joohyun did was link one of her hands with Seulgi's and keep her eyes transfixed on the finish line. 

"I mean, " Lisa blinked in rapid succession, very much still in shock, "as long as she doesn't run into any cops, she'll be fine, right?" Her mindless rambling seemed to be on impulse, a reaction to help her brain rationalize things, "Jennie's a good driver, she'll be fine." Her efforts didn't seem to be in vain, though, if her gradually subsiding shoulders was anything to go by.

And unsurprisingly so, their dampened mood hadn't affected the rest of the crowd, their arms still waving in the air as they yelled out the name for who they want to win. Making the juxtaposition of their quiet corner even more prominent.

Even the fact that Jennie could be in danger still hadn't quite sunk in yet, Jisoo's mind still high from adrenaline as her heart continued pumping at an extraordinary rate.

Everything around her was a blur, her senses heightened to extraordinary lengths. 

She could taste the sweat in the air.

Could see the particles of dust as they flew through the beams of light.

Even feel the waver in Lisa's exhaled breath.

But her hearing, her hearing seemed to be playing tricks on her. For it was like the rumble of thunder echoing in her ears, a deep growl of danger.

And it was getting louder by the second.

Wait-

Before Jisoo knew what was happening, a pair of arms were wrapped around her torso and lifting her in the air. Cries and cheers surrounding the entire area.

"What?" She breathed out, her voice lost in the sea of noise.

What was happening?

Her eyes were blinking so fast her brain struggled to form the image her lenses had captured. Her limbs nothing more than lifeless twigs at her sides, refusing to act even when whoever was carrying her began moving. Bright lights contorted into a wide array of shapes, their bodies dancing against the black canvas if the night sky.

From her new vantage point, she could see over the wire fencing blocking out the rest of the world. Could smell the smog from the city beyond, lurking overhead and leaving them hidden within its shadow 

Jisoo was so enslaved within the cloudy haze of her senses, she didn't even realize when her captor had put her back down.

But then she felt it, the presence of another. 

The aroma of a particular scent, one she hadn't been introduced to until today, washing over her and dragging the mist along with it.

Now it finally felt like she could _breathe._

And then she saw her, standing before Jisoo with a wide grin practically fixed to her face.

Jennie.

Jisoo wasn't quite sure when her legs had started moving, but the sight of the woman was enough for her to start running; the bombardment of sensory overload forgotten once her arms were wrapped tight around the racers neck.

Jennie, not having the slightest clue for Jisoo's almost frantic embrace, held the girl to herself without a second thought.

Any noise faded into the background, their ears only picking up on each other's adrenaline-fueled heartbeats.

It was almost easy to forget how little time they've known each other.

"Hey, " Jennie whispered, the warmth of it hitting against Jisoo's ear and inducing an involuntary shiver.

"Hey, " Jisoo replied, none the louder.

"I won," Jennie breathed pulling away slightly, her grin softening into something Jisoo couldn't distinguish. And it made her feel like she was soaring and falling all at once.

How was it possible? She had known Jennie not even a day, but there was a spark inside her soul that made her crave something she couldn't put the name to.

"You did?" Her question came out choppy like it was only now Jennie's words had actually been taken in.

And Jennie seemed to sense how out of Jisoo actually was because her expression switched from proud to concerned in a blink of an eye. "Jisoo? Are you okay?" 

She didn't understand any of it. Why was Jennie worried for her? She should be celebrating from winning the race.

And yet, she wasn't. Instead, she was searching Jisoo's eyes with her own, looking for something Jisoo didn't have an answer for.

"You won, " Jisoo mumbled, finally snapping out of wherever her mind just went, "oh my God! Jennie, you won the race!" 

The sudden shift in Jisoo's attitude almost gave Jennie whiplash, a small part of her wondering if it was an act to throw her off an invisible trail. 

That was all washed away when she saw Jisoo's smile, the intensity of it easily giving the brightest star a run for its money.

The two were then beaming at each other, Jisoo laughing away earlier's ordeal.

Jennie was here.

She was safe.

Their moment wasn't lost on everyone, Lisa and Joohyun giving each other a look before they joined the pair. 

"Hey, Kim. I knew you'd win, " Lisa spoke, ruffling Jennie's hair before her hand was slapped away.

"Do that again and I'll-"

"Oh shut it, " Joohyun interrupted, taking the cup she had sent Seulgi to go and collect before shoving it in Jennie's hands.

This caused Jisoo to raise an eyebrow in confusion, "should she be drinking?"

"Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic, " Seulgi reassured, handing another cup to Joohyun and wincing when the woman downed it with one go.

"Woah Hyun, what's gotten you so worked up?" Jennie quizzed, her hands cradling the plastic in her grasp.

The woman in question sighed, "you're cameras. They stopped working halfway through, and I got angsty. Especially since yesterdays race."

Jennie took in the information with a swig from her drink, brow furrowed in thought. "I'll get them sorted as soon as possible, " she declared, her gaze moving to Seulgi and the woman giving a thumbs up. 

The conversation then turned to the race, Lisa and Jisoo taking it in turns to fire out question after question, only to then overreact with the answers they received. Their only interruption forming when Jiyoung stalked over to hand Jennie her winnings, complimenting her skills before taking his leave.

"I guess we should also take our leave, in case my dad begins to worry," Jisoo didn't feel like she was ready to turn in just yet, but the responsible part of her knew Joohyun was right.

That didn't mean she had to like it.

"Awe look she's pouting!" Lisa grinned, using her palms to cover Jisoo's puffed out cheeks, "if I knew you were going to miss me this much I would have stolen you from Jennie earlier."

Despite it being obvious that the woman was teasing, Jennie still shot her a glare, making Lisa back off immediately. 

Even with Joohyun's words a moment ago, the group took their time getting back to Seulgi's car. Jennie's version of the race taking up a good amount of attention.

Jisoo didn't understand half of the things said, but Jennie's way of talking still captivated her none the less.

"Will you be coming tomorrow?" Jennie asked when she slowed down to join Jisoo. Lisa having said her goodbyes already to join what remained of the party, busting out some sick dance moves, much to Jisoo's astonishment.

On the other hand, the Seulrene couple had begun making out against Seulgi's car, and Jisoo didn't want to be any kind of near that.

"What do you mean?" She asked, lifting her downcast gaze to look at Jennie.

"Well, Joohyun will probably be there when I get my car done..." She trailed off, Jisoo immediately reminded of when Jennie asked her to the race earlier.

Only this time, her cousin wouldn't be a problem.

"And, " she grinned, halting Jennie in her tracks, "you were wondering if I'd be with her?"

Her words, to Jisoo's absolute astonishment, had managed to garner a slight blush.

Holy shit that was the most adorable fucking thing she's ever seen.

"I mean... Yes. Yes, that was what I was wondering." Jennie attempted to blow off her embarrassment by striving to make herself sound confident. But even she didn't buy it for one second.

Her adorable attempt made Jisoo relent in her teasing, at least. "If Joohyun doesn't argue with bringing me along, then I'd love to. It might make me understand why you love 'cars' so much."

Jennie perked up at this, "I can always answer any questions you have."

Okay, so maybe that came out a little eager.

But Jennie couldn't find it in herself to care when it earned her a laugh.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind, " her attempt at a wink failed miserably, but Jennie didn't seem to mind. "Now, I better stop them or I'll be here all night, " she gestured to where the couple was still making out, cringing in disgust.

"Uck," Jennie wasn't any better, "I really don't envy you right now."

"Some sacrifices need to be made," the older stated, grabbing onto Jennie's arm with a solemn look on her face. "If I don't make it, tell my wife that I love her."

"Wife, huh?" Jennie teased, "I didn't know you were a taken woman."

Pretending to be offended, Jisoo said "excuse you I know many people who would want to be my wife. Just because you're okay being the mysterious street racer who won't be tied down."

"Damn, I must be doing something right if _that's _what people are calling me," Jennie spoke with jest, laughing when Jisoo shot her an unamused glare.

"You're lucky I know you're lying, " she mumbled as she strode away, comically rolling up her sleeves to prepare herself for the tiny terror that was Bae Joohyun.

Jennie watching her go with a certain longing in her eyes.

"Look back, look back, look ba-"

Jisoo looked back at her.

* * *

"Tell me again why you woke me up so early, " a grouchy Joohyun mumbled as she looked through the front windscreen of Jisoo's car.

She had been having such a nice dream when her unruly cousin had come charging into her room, fully dressed, and tipped a whole bottle of water on her face.

Safe to say, Jisoo was lucky to be alive.

"Because I want to see where your girlfriend works," Jisoo replied, ignoring the glare Joohyun sent her way.

"Don't you dare bring Seulgi-bear into this. You just want to see Jennie again."

"Seulgi-bear, really?"

"Shut it, you're extremely lucky to be fully intact right now but that doesn't mean I won't hesitate a second time," despite her best efforts of intimidation, the yawn that broke her sentence made her look as terrifying as a baby duckling.

"Face it, you have a crush on Jennie."

That, however, was enough to gain Jisoo's attention, "me? What are you talking about, I don't have a crush on Jennie."

Joohyun snorted, "yeah, and pigs fly."

"I have only known her for a day!" Jisoo yelled, appalled at what Joohyun was trying to insinuate.

"Tell that to the heart eyes you shot her last night."

"Joohyun, " Jisoo all but growled, "I do not, I repeat, do _not _have a crush on Jennie, " the idea was so preposterous to even think about, "and I wasn't giving her heart eyes."

"Whatever you say."

The ride was slightly awkward after that.

Despite her best efforts, Joohyun's words ended up getting to Jisoo, her logic fighting a battle against something that prickled at the back Jisoo's mind. She couldn't describe it, but it was like her cousin had triggered her brain to conjure up every moment she's spent with Jennie, and how she felt during that moment.

Like when Jennie did her gummy smile, it was instinctual that Jisoo would return it.

Or when Jennie would touch her, making Jisoo feel surprisingly safe huddled within arms.

Or-

"Uuuuuuugh, I hate you."

Joohyun grinned triumphantly, "I told you."

"Okay, so I may feel _something _for her," she relented, her pride not letting Joohyun take all the glory, "I highly doubt it's as deep as a crush since we haven't known each other for more than a day."

"Okay, so attractions then, " Joohyun shrugged, her nonchalance for the situation aggravating Jisoo slightly, "that usually develops into a crush. So think of it as a head start."

"A head start to what?" She tried to play it off.

Joohyun was having none of it, "oh come _on _Jisoo. The entire reason you're even in Seoul is in hopes of finding meaning to your life."

"And what? Jennie's the answer to that?" By this point, she couldn't even pretend not to be affected. 

"Of course not, " the older replied, her tone softening when she picked up on Jisoo's troubled state, "but maybe she could be the one to help you find it."

Finally giving up, Jisoo let out a defeated sigh, "I don't know about that Hyun. I mean, I know it's not something to define Jennie with, but it's pretty clear that most of her life revolves around street racing." 

"And... You have a problem with that?" Joohyun probed.

"No! I mean, yeah it's illegal and everything but no, that's not what I meant, " Jisoo began teething at her lip, a habit Joohyun hadn't seen her do for a while.

This really must be troubling her.

"Okay, look, " Joohyun began, her tone turning thoughtful, "you don't exactly have a time limit to how long you can stay with us, so why don't you, I don't know, spend more time getting to know Jennie before coming to a decision?" 

It wasn't an answer. Not really.

But Jisoo supposed there was no harm in giving it a go, seeing as she had no other ideas.

"I... Guess?"

"Great! Now, could you park over there? I want to get some Pringles for Seulgi."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bets for Jensoo are made.

After the quick stop to pick up some snacks for Seulgi (and the strongest coffee they had for Joohyun, ) the two cousins quickly found themselves outside the mechanic shop.

At first glance, there really wasn't anything special about it, a large metal door at the front, a stack of tires standing guard towards the entrance and the smell of oil wafting in the air.

When they got inside, however, Jisoo was completely blown away.

Pictures, paintings, and art pieces littered each of the 4 large walls, large cylinder poles took up the center of the place, floating above a large square cut out in the floor.

The entire place resembled more of an artists dream than a place to go get your car repaired. 

"Impressive, right?" Joohyun spoke, pride evident in her voice and love in her eyes. "Seulgi made all of them herself," her tone was the softest Jisoo's ever heard it, watching as Joohyun gently ran her fingers against the closest painting.

"I knew you said Seulgi likes to draw, but I wasn't expecting her to be _this _good," then again, Joohyun's soft-spoken girlfriend wasn't exactly all in-your-face with her interests.

The woman could be an Olympic gymnast for all she knew.

"Hyun? Is that you?" And as if she was summoned from the heavens above at the sound of Joohyun's voice, Seulgi made her grand entrance. 

That being, she poked her head from one of the cars further in (Jisoo quickly realizing it as Jennie's, ) all smiles and rainbows when her monolid eyes spotted her girlfriend.

"It is, " Joohyun smiled in turn, brandishing the plastic bag in her hands, "and I come bearing gifts."

The words almost sent Seulgi tripping over her feet, eager to see what Joohyun had bought her, "you really shouldn't have, " however, her excitement and actions spoke differently, the taller leaning to place a peck against Joohyun's cheeks before seeking inside the bag.

The happy squeal that followed almost knocked Jisoo over.

The word "Pringles!" Being yelled as Seulgi held the tube in the air with both hands, jumping ecstatically as she did so.

Jisoo looked on at the scene with both amusement and a slight sense of comradery, knowing she was the exact same if someone gave her chicken.

"You know, if this is how she reacts to a snack, imagine what she's like during sex."

Being so focused on Seulgi's little happy dance, Jisoo never even noticed when both Lisa and Jennie had made their entrance. It is the words of the former that was whispered against her ear, Jisoo flinching immediately as her fist automatically raised to attack. 

"Holy shi- Lisa! You don't just sneak up on a girl."

"Don't tell her that, she would question her entire life, " Jennie snarked, her words carrying from further in the shop.

It was almost instinctive, how Jisoo would search out Jennie after hearing her voice. Spotting the woman leaning against her car, eyebrow raised and smirk firmly in place, her expression only softening when their eyes met.

Jisoo hated herself for the involuntary smile that matched Jennie's own.

Damn Joohyun for getting into her head.

Now she was going to question every little detail.

"Now, now Kim. You should know that the true way to get a girl is to charm her," Lisa tsked, waving her finger like she was reprimanding a child.

"Is that what you call it? I just thought you kept annoying them until they gave in, hoping you would leave them alone," Jisoo snorted at Jennie's retort, the woman sending her a wink when she noticed the reaction.

"Ha ha, very funny Jen. Just for that, I'm never going to be your wingman ever again." Lisa's huff of annoyance accompanied an eye roll before she walked away, pouting as she went.

"Now look what you've done, " Jisoo teased as she closed the distance between her and Jennie, ignoring the steady increase of her heart as she did so.

Jennie shrugged, stating, "she's a big girl, she'll get over it." Her voice dropping when she straightened up from her car, and smile softening as she added, "and it's good to see you, Jisoo."

Pretending not to swoon at Jennie's words, Jisoo teased back, "it hasn't been that long since you last saw me, you know."

"I know, and yet I found myself missing you anyway. Crazy, huh?"

Was... was Jennie flirting with her? Jisoo wasn't too sure, her brain malfunctioning to the point you could see tiny sparks erupting from her head.

What was she supposed to do? Flirt back? Pretend she didn't notice? Maybe she should laugh it off, in case Jennie had said it as part of a joke?

"I missed you too, " looks like she was going with good ol' honesty this round. 

Jennie - who had been internally panicking as soon as those words left her mouth - breathed out a relieved smile when Jisoo reciprocated, body feeling lighter all of a sudden. 

"Yeah? That's good, I was beginning to worry I had gone mad," she joked, nudging Jisoo's arm with her elbow.

Their conversation stayed on its light, almost apprehensive wavelength, the both of them happy to just be in the presence of each other. 

Both also completely unbeknownst of Joohyun's and Lisa's scrutiny.

"10, 000 won to say they end up together by the end of the week?" Lisa whispered, not taking her eyes from the clueless duo.

"That long? I give it 3 days at most," Joohyun grinned, giving Lisa's hand a quick shake. 

All jokes aside, however, the pair of them were relieved to see Jennie this happy, having both been there through some of the darkest times in the woman's life. It was certainly a nice change, not seeing the racer so... Lost.

Of course, Joohyun was also happy for Jisoo, but the woman had always been a good blend between optimistic and realistic, so she's never been one to allow something negative to take ahold and pin her down for long.

"Alright, Jennie, " Seulgi interrupted from where she was inside the small office at the far left corner, "I have your new cameras ready for fitting." 

Jennie waited as Seulgi made her way over, looking at the small devices in her hand before nodding a confirmation, "you need any help?" 

"Don't worry, I've got it covered, " the taller woman waved off, rounding Jennie's car and getting in the driver's seat, ready to attach the cameras where her old ones were.

Jisoo watched in fascination, her head leaning in through the window, "so this might be a stupid question, but what are the cameras for anyway?"

"Surveillance," Seulgi replied, not taking her eyes away from the task at hand, "Jennie can't keep her eyes everywhere. So the cameras allow someone to be able to see what the driver might miss."

"The police, being the main thing," Joohyun interjected, holding her phone out as physical evidence, "if Jennie ends up in a getaway chase then it's my job to tell her where to go to lose them."

"And you haven't let me down once, " Jennie teased, going so far as to pat Joohyun on the shoulder, "she also gets some of the winnings because of it, as we're pretty much a team effort."

Jisoo then turned to Lisa, "do you have someone similar?"

The taller girl shrugged before giving an answer, "I did when I was back in Thailand, but I haven't been able to find anyone when I came to Korea."

"Lisa has a habit of yelling in Thai when she races, " Joohyun teased, Lisa not at all bothered by it.

"It's more than that, most of the people who know the roads as well as we do are already in the race," Lisa added, "there's no point having someone telling you where to go if they don't know themselves."

Jisoo nodded at the sound logic, "point."

The conversation turned quiet after that, each watching as Seulgi placed the last of the camera's on Jennie's car before getting out. 

The mechanic had made it two steps before a loud rumble echoed through the shop, it made Jisoo think of an earthquake, with a substantially lot less shaking. 

"What... Was that?"

All eyes turned to Seulgi, who was now holding her stomach with a face so red it put Momo's car to shame.

"Gee, Seulgi, does Joohyun feed you at all?" Lisa laughed, ignoring the glare shot her way.

The interaction making Jennie shake her head at her crackhead friends, "is Mango open on a Sunday?" 

Of course, Lisa knew the answer to that, "it shuts at 4."

"Then I guess we should go feed the bear."

* * *

Despite having already been to the cafe the day prior, Jisoo found herself taking in the surroundings like it was the first time.

The place was just so visually pleasing wherever you looked, it made Jisoo feel like a soft ball of cotton filled to the brim with a variety of sugary sweets.

For a brief moment, she wondered if this was what it was like in Rosé's mind, but that idea was gone as soon as she remembered the woman's words towards Lisa.

She understood, of course. If she had been tortured by Lisa's flirting for that long she would have probably told her to go and wrestle with the devil also.

It's just she never would have imagined someone as soft looking as Rosé to have such a sassy streak.

Looks can most definitely be deciding, after all.

Just look at Jennie.

Speaking of, it was currently the two of them that had been left to order the food.

Jisoo not at all doubting that it was on purpose.

"Is there something you want to try, Jisoo?" Jennie inquired, taking her eyes off the menu hanging above the till to look at her, a slight tilt to her head as she asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure. What do you usually have?" She hummed a reply, her inner debate of something involving chicken or just going straight to dessert giving her a headache. 

"A salad, usually, " Jennie answered, making Jisoo wrinkle her nose at the choice.

"Is that all? It's no wonder you're so skinny," she pressed a finger against Jennie's stomach, not at all expecting the hard mass of muscle from pushing back. "Oh, wow."

Jennie grinned at her reaction, "you were saying something?" She teased, flexing her abs even more to prove her point.

"Okay, I take it back. Maybe a salad is a good choice for lunch, " Jisoo agreed eagerly, refusing the urge to place her entire hand on Jennie's belly. 

Please be still gay heart. 

"If it's a salad the lady wants, " Jennie winked, stepping forward when it was their turn to order. The small woman behind the till writing everything down after Jennie spoke.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, thanks Yeri."

Jisoo was about to pull out her purse to pay both her and Joohyun's share, but her movements were halted by Jennie's hand as she took out her credit card with the other, placing it against the machine and dragging Jisoo away when the transaction went through.

"Jenniiiiiie, " the older whined, "that's twice you've paid for me now. At least let me pay for today's meal."

"Not happening, sorry, " Jennie teased as they made their way over to the rest. 

Jisoo wasn't giving up, however, "I'm older than you, so you should listen to me. Now let me pay you back." She pushed, grabbing some money and shoving it into Jennie's hands.

"By that logic, we should have Joohyun pay for every meal, " Jennie huffed, stealing Jisoo's bag and putting the money back inside, quickly moving it out of the way when Jisoo reached over the table to snatch it back, "really, Jisoo. It's fine. I have more than enough to pay for everybody."

"That doesn't mean you should, " Jisoo huffed, slumping back in defeat.

"Was Rosé by the counter?" Lisa interrupted, leaning forward with a bright smile on her face. "Well, was she? I bet she was, standing there looking like a goddess. Damn, how is one person that beautiful?"

Jisoo gave Jennie a look, the woman returning it, "why don't you go and see for yourself?"

"Are you crazy! She would skin me alive," Lisa all but yelled, earning their table a few looks.

Jennie sighed, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling before returning it to the Thai woman, "maybe if everything you said wasn't an innuendo for sex would Rosé actually acknowledge you as another human being."

Her words were enough to shut Lisa up, the woman's gaze losing itself out the window in thought.

"Now that that's over," Joohyun timed in, looking between Lisa and Jennie, "Jisoo. Since I'm not going to be around tomorrow to kick you out, I want to know what you're going to be doing."

Right, it was Monday tomorrow. That means everyone will be working.

"I'm not too sure, " Jisoo answered honestly, brow furrowing in thought.

Curious, Jennie asked, "are you looking for work?"

Jisoo nodded, "in a way..." Her eyes fell to Joohyun, the doe-eyed woman nodding for her to continue, "I'm looking for a... Sign, I guess. Anything that would interest me enough to actually continue for longer than a week."

"Well, what _are _your interests?" The racer inquired, Jisoo having her full attention.

"I guess... I've always wanted to be an actress?" Her answer came out as an embarrassed squeak, the urge to bury her head in her arms almost winning.

Jennie found it illegally endearing. 

That was how it went for the rest of lunch. Jennie would ask Jisoo about her hobbies and interests, the two lost in their own world.

"I'm still upset that we didn't get to see Rosé, " Lisa mumbled when the group made their way out of the establishment. 

Jennie rolled her eyes from her position at the back, "yeah, well. I don't think your feelings are reciprocated on that one."

"Or at all," Joohyun added, laughing at Lisa's pout.

Jisoo couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, "don't worry Lisa, Rosé won't know what she's been missing until she has it, " her failed wink made the taller woman's lips stretch into a grin, her long arm wrapping itself around Jisoo's shoulder.

"Maybe I should just forget about her and date you instead," she teased, leaning in closer until their noses almost brushed. Only to be yanked away by a fuming Jennie, the force almost sending Lisa hurling to the ground.

"That's enough, Manoban." Jennie all but growled. 

Lisa looked innocently towards Jennie, "is there something wrong, Jennie?"

Feline eyes narrowed in dark promise, Lisa easily surrendering under the heavy gaze. 

"On that note, " Joohyun's voice broke the stare down, "I'm going back to Seulgi's, so you losers best not kill each other while I'm gone."

"No promises, " Jennie mumbled.

Joohyun ignored her, "you don't mind us using your car right Jisoo? No? Great, I'll bring it back in one piece." 

She was gone before Jisoo could get even one word out.

"You can come back with me," Jennie stated softly, "or I can drop you off, I don't mind."

It was then Jisoo realized that Lisa had also disappeared -probably to avoid any more of Jennie's wrath - meaning that it truly was now just the 2 of them."

"To tell the truth, I don't really feel like going home just yet, " the older tested, not even denying the part of her that wanted to spend more time with Jennie. 

"Mine it is, then," Jennie smiled, placing a gentle hand on Jisoo's back as she began guiding the woman back to her car.

The drive from Mango to Jennie's home was spent in comfortable silence, neither party having the need to force out small talk to fill the space between them.

It wasn't until they reached the automatic gates that Jisoo finally spoke, "Jennie, " she gaped, looking at the mansion before them, "just exactly how rich _are _you?"

Jennie, for whatever reason, seemed to look guilty as that, "it's more of my mother's money than it is mine, " she sighed, knowing that this particular conversation was going to come up sooner or later. "You, uh, might have heard of her. Her name is Lee Chaerin."

"Lee Chaerin? As in the famous clothes designer Lee Chaerin?!"

"... Maybe?"

What. The. Fuck?!

Before she began screaming again, Jisoo forced herself to take in a deep breath instead. "I'm... Going to assume your parents weren't married?" She probed tentatively, giving Jennie the option of backing out if she wants to.

The racer shook her head at the question, her mood dampening at the mere thought of her father, "he was an asshole anyway, never bothering with his family." Her fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white under the strain.

Jisoo noticed immediately, reaching out and gently taking Jennie's hands in her own, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against the back of her palms. "You don't have to tell me," she whispered, letting go of one of Jennie's hands to guide the racers head until their gazes locked. 

Jennie's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, the sight breaking Jisoo's heart in the process. She brought the younger girl into a solid embrace, Jennie holding her just as tightly as she buried her face against Jisoo's neck, taking in her scent, her warmth.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, soaking in the feeling of being safe and secure within each other's arms. Only breaking away when the line was closer to intimate.

"Come on, " Jennie sniffed, opening the door to her car, " let me show you around. I'm sure Kuma would also like to meet you."

"Kuma?"

"My dog, he's-"

Jisoo was already up and out of the car before Jennie could blink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo meets Kuma and Jennie senses competition.

If Jisoo was stricken by the outside appearance to the house, then the interior had her absolutely floored. 

Everything looked so expensive, she was scared her mere presence decreased its value. "Are you sure I'm not, like, allowed to be here or something?" 

Jennie scrunched up her nose at the question, "what do you mean?"

Halting her wandering gaze, Jisoo couldn't stop the self-consciousness from creeping into her tone, "I feel like I'm ruining the house by just standing here."

Outraged that the woman felt such a way, the racer couldn't stop herself from storming up to her with such purpose Jisoo almost flinched with the intensity. "Jisoo, listen to me because I'm only going to say this once," her hands hesitated on their way to caress Jisoo's cheeks, instead settling them on the woman's shoulders. "This house is nothing but materialistic, my mother doesn't care about anything actually in it, " her voice was firm, confident. Jennie believed the words she was saying, "and... You're much, much more valuable than anything in this house."

Jennie's words had the consequence of making them both explode with color, but she also made sure never to look away from Jisoo's eyes.

"Okay, " Jisoo breathed after a moment had passed, her heart singing in her ears. "Okay, I believe you." It was hard not to, anyway.

Jennie didn't move away, however, almost like she was in some kind of trance. Her eyes were following the lines of Jisoo's face, her lips, licking her own instinctively as she did so.

Jisoo was just so captivating, it was almost a sin to look away.

"Jennie," Jisoo whispered, noticing the way those feline orbs clouded with something unknown. The racers breathing picking up its pace. "Jennie," she repeated, a little louder this time, bringing her hands up to grip Jennie's arms, "is something wrong?"

She couldn't stop the squeak when Jennie suddenly moved closer, her head dropping to Jisoo's shoulder. The older feeling rather than hearing the deep exhale of warm air through her shirt.

"Sorry, Jisoo. I don't know what came over me," Jennie spoke when she pulled away, guilt-riddled in the way her eyes refused to meet Jisoo's own.

Despite her lack of understanding for this particular moment in time, seeing Jennie like that made Jisoo want to do everything she could to see rid the woman of all her troubles. "It's... Okay," even if she didn't know if that was true. "Now, you better introduce me to your dog, because I will pretty upset otherwise."

To Jisoo's credit, Jennie did smile at that. "We can't have that now, can we?"

"You're damn right we can't, " the older played along, putting in her best authoritative voice, "I demand you show me the way to Prince Kuma, right this instant."

Jennie laughed, "my dog is many things, but I don't think a prince is one of them."

"I'll be the judge of that, " Jisoo grinned, pleased that her act was enough to brighten up the somber mood that had fallen between them.

Jennie knew her eye roll wasn't as effective as it usually would be, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Not when Jisoo was making a good effort to cheer her up.

"This way, m'lady, " she teased, going so far as to bow - the giggle earned making her smile widen immediately. 

Jennie led them through the large living room - Jisoo noticing that everything looked completely untouched as they passed - and into the kitchen. 

Their entrance was followed by little tiny paws patting again the floor, a ball of brown fluff charging at them at full speed.

"Oh my God," Jisoo breathed, bending down to greet the excited Pomeranian. "Hey there little guy, you must be Prince Kuma, " she greeted, slowly placing her hand for Kuma to sniff before he began jumping at her for attention. Jisoo more than happy to comply with his command, "awe, good boy." 

Jennie was surprised when that last part came out in English.

Picking up the ball of pure happiness, Jisoo beamed when he began attacking her face with kisses.

Jennie was today years old when she learned that you could be jealous of your own dog. "Hey, your highness," she huffed, slightly glaring at Kuma, "I don't suppose I can steal her back to show her around do you?"

Obviously not having a clue what she was saying, Kuma tilted his head to the side at his owner before going back to kissing Jisoo, his little tail wagging when she laughed. 

Watching the scene, Jennie couldn't help but pout. 

"Oh stop it, you big baby," Jisoo teased, finally putting Kuma down so she wouldn't have to keep seeing Jennie sulk beside her, "you may show me around, seeing as you so _desperately _want to."

With Jisoo's attention now back on her, Jennie finally grinned, reaching down to grab the woman's hand before she started dragging her away.

Definitely not sticking her tongue out at Kuma as they went.

After being shown around the mansion, the pair had taken up residence in Jennie's bedroom. 

The room itself wasn't the biggest, but it was by far Jisoo's favorite. Mainly because it felt like the only part of the house that was _lived _in. Jennie's bed, although still tidy, had wrinkles for when she slept in it, photos decorating the wall behind it; a computer, bookcase, heck, even the balcony showed more signs of life than the _family _living room.

Doesn't Jennie ever get lonely? Was her mother always away? Did she even care?

That last thought made Jisoo's heartache, a sudden impulse making her want to take Jennie in her arms and never let go.

"What's on your mind to bring up such an expression?" Jennie spoke beside her. The woman's posture was casual, her weight lent back onto her arms as they sat side by side on Jennie's black comforter.

The fact she was probably used to being alone, it was hard to think about. "Nothing, " Jisoo denied, but her smile just didn't have enough heart in it to seem believable. 

Jennie frowned in concern, maneuvering until she could reach on hand out, her index finger pointing against Jisoo's forehead, "it most certainly is not nothing, " she huffed, sitting until they were shoulder to shoulder. "You can tell me, you know, I'd happily listen if you had any problems."

Who was this woman? Why was so... So... Perfect?

Why was Jennie Kim so perfect?

Is it crazy to think of someone like that after knowing them for so little time?

Had Jisoo gone mad?

"Jisoo?" Jennie was alarmed now, not used to the other woman being so quiet. 

At the call of her name, Jisoo snapped out of her thoughts, meeting Jennie's worried gaze. "Sorry, " she apologizes meekly, sending the racer a shy grin.

"You don't need to apologize, " Jennie started softly, her eyes nothing but pools of comfort, reassuring her that she was here if Jisoo needed her.

"It's just, " the older began, looking around the room, "this house is _so big _and when I think about you by yourself, I... I don't know, it just upsets me, I guess."

The passion that wrapped itself around Jisoo's words threw Jennie a little. Is that why she was so upset? She was worried about her?

"Jisoo, I..."

"And I know we haven't known each other for long, I mean, God, it's been _two days, _but-" Jisoo carried on, not even have heard when Jennie even spoke, "- but I don't think there has even been a second when you weren't in my mind-"

"- Jisoo -"

"- And I know Joohyun said I should see where this goes but I keep constantly telling myself that's it's _crazy_, it's crazy to even entertain the thought of having feelings for you because it's only been two. Fucking. Days!"

"Hey, " Jennie whispered, ignoring the woman's outburst and grabbing Jisoo's cheeks, pulling her close until their foreheads were touching, "breathe with me Jisoo, come on."

In her state, Jisoo hadn't even realized that she had started to hyperventilate. Her breathing coming out in quick, ragged puffs that racked her small body in violent bursts. Only calming down when she followed Jennie's voice.

"That's it, stay with me."

Throughout the entire process, their eyes had never strayed from one another, each expressing all the words from their hearts in hopes the other understood what they were trying to convey.

Once her breathing evened out, did only then Jisoo close her eyes as embarrassment set in.

What had she just done?

"Oh my God, " the older mumbled into her palms, wanting nothing more than for the ground to swallow her hole.

Despite herself, Jennie was slightly amused by the display. "I don't know about you, but I thought the speech was quite moving. What was it you said? 'I was always on your mind'?"

"_O__h my God," _Jisoo repeated, attempting to shrink into herself. "Please tell me that didn't just happen, " she all but pleaded, completely aghast with herself.

Jennie chuckled, "I'm afraid so, " her smile was bright, the overwhelming joy she felt in that moment overriding her senses to the point that she wanted to squeal.

And Jennie Kim does not squeal.

With her face still planted firmly in her hands, Jisoo huffed out a laugh at her own misery. "Is it too late to pretend that never happened?"

"Oh, absolutely, " Jennie grinned, gently reaching out to remove Jisoo's hands before clasping them with her own. "But if it makes you feel better, I feel the same way," to prove her point, she brought one of the hands in her grasp and clutched it to her chest.

"Jennie," Jisoo breathed out, shocked at the rate of Jennie's heart as it echoed through her hand, up her arm, before joining her own. "This is crazy." She felt like a broken record, but everything was still so overwhelming.

"I know, " Jennie spoke, still keeping Jisoo's hand cradled above her heart, "but I still very much want to give this a go, that is, if you want the same." 

Jisoo was a fool for even trying to fight it. Jennie's eyes, boring into her own with so much hope that she couldn't even deny her even if she wanted to.

"I think you already know my answer to that," she smiled, gesturing to her meltdown a moment ago. "But... Can we take this slow? I don't think my heart could handle doing this again for a second time."

"We'll take it slow, " Jennie promised, bringing Jisoo's other hand to her lips to place a kiss upon it.

"It hasn't even been a second and you're already trying to kill me, " Jisoo teased, fighting a losing battle against the blush filtering on her cheeks.

Jennie grinned, "you haven't seen nothing yet, " her words were filled with such promise, Jisoo didn't even dare try and think about the underlying meaning.

"Tease, " she huffed, attempting to stifle a yawn. 

Jennie chuckled at the sight, "I guess we should get you back before it turns dark, " she hummed, reaching out to remove a fallen strand of hair from Jisoo's face.

Jisoo scrunched up her nose, leaning into Jennie's touch, "why do you have to be right?" She whined, not liking the idea of leaving Jennie alone, especially considering that it was the catalyst for her to basically confess in the first place.

"Because " Jennie breathed, biting her lip slightly, "having you stay the night would tease me too much." 

Jisoo knew she was joking, but that didn't stop the images immediately scorching themselves into her mind, "okay! We are leaving before I self combust." 

Jennie's laughed followed her when she charged out of the room.

The drive back was vastly different from earlier, the two of them teasing each other to see who would be the first to give. The atmosphere, though, was the biggest difference. 

With the new sensation that their discovered feelings brought, it made the two conscious of their actions. Whether it be an accidental brush of fingers or the constant urge to be closer, it was clear that the two of them were on the same level when intimacy is involved. 

"So, " Jennie began once she pulled up outside the Bae household, the image of Jisoo's car parked on the driveway highlighting that Joohyun was already there, "I know you were going to look for a job tomorrow, but I was hoping I could take you out for the day instead."

Jisoo's heart pummeled against her ribs at the sight of a bashful Jennie, "sounds much better than what I was going to do originally," she agreed, knowing that she would much rather spend the day with Jennie.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I could always help you out instead, " Jennie reassured, not wanting to distract Jisoo from her main goal.

The older shook her head, "no, really, it's fine. My aunt and uncle love me, so I can stay for as long as I want."

"If you're sure, " Jennie relented.

"Absolutely, " Jisoo assured, smiling. 

"Okay then, it's a date," the racer winked, her gummy smile appearing along with it.

This caused Jisoo to roll her eyes, but her smile was still in place, "since you now have my number, you can be the one to let me know everything, seeing as it's your idea."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow, " Jisoo nodded, leaning over to place a very quick kiss against Jennie's cheek before bolting it out the woman's car and into the house.

"I'm home!" She yelled once her shoes were off, not even bothering to wait for a reply before barreling up the stairs and storming into Joohyun's room, slamming the door with her back in the process.

"Jisoo what the he-?!"

"I kissed Jennie."

"... What?"

"I kissed Jennie."

"Where?!"

"What do you mean where?!" Jisoo looked at her aghast cousin, "on the cheek!"

Joohyun slapped a palm to her face, groaning with what Jisoo guessed was annoyance. "Okay, just start from the beginning so I understand what you're talking about."

Plopping herself on Joohyun's bed, the girl continued to account what just happened between herself and Jennie since they all split from the cafe.

"So you mean to tell me, " Joohyun sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "you went back to Jennie's house, basically confessed your feelings to each other, and made a fool out of yourself in the process."

Well, when she put it that way, "yes?"

"Have you even _thought _about what happens if you and Jennie became serious? Must I remind you, that Jennie is a criminal." __

Jisoo was now officially confused, "but you were the one that told me to see what happened with Jennie in the first place!" 

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting you to go out and get with her the very same day," Joohyun argued.

Slumping in defeat, Jisoo breathed out, "I really like her Hyun." 

"Then for your sake and Jennie's, I hope you both don't get into trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are brought to light.

Despite Joohyun's very ominous warning from earlier, Jisoo was simply far too merry to allow it to dampen her mood. She felt like she was floating, her body free from any troubles as she glided out of her cousins' bedroom - ignoring the weird looks Joohyun shot her way - before crossing the expanse of the hallway and into her little guest quarters.

Everything just seemed so much... more. This was the same room Jisoo had always stayed in whenever she came visiting her family, the same room with the same bed, same chest of draws, even the same fiddly door handle; and yet, there were so many minor details that she hadn't ever cared enough to notice before today. 

Was that weird? Was she being weird?

Well, whether or not the day's happenings had finally rendered her crazy, Jisoo couldn't deny that she truly appreciated this new feeling of weightlessness. It just felt so motivating, like when you're lying there in bed and suddenly get the urge to actually do something proactive.

Speaking of things that motivate you, Jisoo almost moaned when the smell of chicken came creeping into her room. The tantalizing aroma tickling her senses and making her mouth water along with it.

Before she could go charging downstairs into the kitchen, however, the sensation of her phone vibrating in her pocket stole her attention. The woman taking it out and grinning like a fool when she noticed it was a text from Jennie.

** _Jennie: _ ** _Hey Jisoo. I know it's been exactly 2 hours and 33 minutes since I last saw you but I couldn't stop myself any longer._

_I mean, who's counting right? And I wasn't expecting you to be worse than I am, maybe I should start calling you Jendeukie?**: Chu**_

** _Jendeukie: _ ** _If you even dare say that in front of Lisa I'll deny it. And then I'll smile and be angry because it's true._

_Is that your way of saying I can call you it when we're alone?**:Chu**_

_**Jendeukie: **..._

_Maybe_

Jisoo laughed at that, almost dropping her phone when there was a sudden knock on her door, her auntie poking her head in. "Everything alright Jisoo? I was beginning to worry when I noticed you weren't trying to steal any of the food."

Her words of defiance were halted when Joohyun walked passed, the woman's words of: "That's because she was too busy texting her new sugar mumm, " following her as she went.

"That only works if the woman is _older _than me, Hyun," Jisoo huffed, rolling her eyes when her cousin shot her a smirk before vanishing down the stairs.

"So, um, will you be joining us for dinner?" Officially confused, her poor aunt tried to pretend that never just happened. 

"I'll be down in a sec, " she smiled, watching as the older woman nodded before leaving her alone. Her hand immediately whipping out her phone to send Jennie a text.

_I'm sorry to say this, but you've been replaced.**:Chu**_

** _Jendeukie: _ ** _Who do I have to fight?_

_I don't think it would be much of a fight. The chicken is already dead.**:****Chu**_

** _Jendeukie: _ ** _Don't care. I'll still fight it._

** ** _My hero.**:Chu**_

** _Jendeukie: _ ** _Just say the word, and I'll take on anyone who harms my girl._

It was a fact; Jennie was trying to kill her.

** _'_ ** _You're girl' huh?**:Chu**_

** _Jendeukie: _ ** _Sorry. Was that too soon?_

_Hmmm, more of a welcomed surprise.**:Chu**_

** _Jendeukie: _ ** _Good, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. _

Jisoo bit her lip, thinking of her next words.

_You do the complete opposite.**: Chu**_

** _Jendeukie: _ ** _I'm glad to hear that because I feel the exact same way._

_It's kind of scary._

_How much I want you with me._

_Don't go tempting me now.:** Chu**_

She was only half joking. Even though she had wanted to take this slow, she knew that she most likely wouldn't be able to control herself if Jennie asked her for it, whatever that might be.

** _Jendeukie: _ ** _Tease. Now, don't hold off your dinner for my sake, I'd feel guilty that I was responsible for you missing a meal._

_Once again the voice of reason.:** Chu**_

_But you're right, I want to have my strength for tomorrow._

_Which you still haven't told me about btw._

** _Jendeukie: _ ** _How rude of me. _

_I'll be there by 9._

_Wear something warm._

_The rest is a surprise._

Jisoo blinked at her screen for a few moments, trying to figure out what Jennie was up to.

_Who's the tease now.**: Chu**_

With a final shake of her head, Jisoo finally set her phone down on her bedside cabinet - knowing that if she took it with her she'd be too distracted to eat anything - before exiting her room and making her way to the dining area.

The Bae family were already settled around the table when she entered, trivial conversation being passed around.

"So, Jisoo, " her uncle turned his attention to her when she sat down, "Joohyun was just telling me about your... What was it, Hyun? Her 'sugar mummy'?" 

"Uuuuuuugh."

* * *

After that very weird, very unpleasant dinner with her family, Jisoo had all but bolted at the chance to leave. Thanking her auntie for the meal and wishing her uncle a good night before charging up the stairs.

She didn't _hate _the questions per se, Joohyun's parents had always been super supportive with the two of them and their sexualities, but trying to explain that you were dating a girl after knowing her for just under 48 hours is much harder than anyone has ever prepared her for.

The worst came when her uncle had asked what Jennie's profession was, to which Joohyun had managed to answer for her. Later explaining that Jennie was originally one of her friends when her dad sent her a confused glance.

In the end, though, the two of them seemed happy that she had found someone, stating that Jisoo's own parents would probably like to hear about Jennie also.

Jisoo's parents - bless their hearts - hadn't even been close to the top of her mind, not with the entire being-too-busy-figuring-out-her-feelings-for-Jennie-to-then-being- overwhelmingly-happy-when-it-was-found-out-they-were-reciprocated thing going on.

She'll go down that road when she gets to it.

Now, first things first;

What the fuck is she going to wear tomorrow?

What did Jennie mean by 'wear something warm'?

Was it going to rain tomorrow? Will they be outside? And most importantly; what was she going to do with her hair?

Stupid Jennie with her stupid surprises. Now Jisoo was going to spend way too much time debating on her attire before ultimately giving up and going in the first thing she picked out.

Huffing to herself, Jisoo simply decided on the extremely rash decision of just waking up early in the morning to properly prepare herself, knowing that she's just going to stress herself out if she continues what she's doing right now.

With her mind now made up, she made her way to grab some pajama shorts and top, tossing them over her arm before leaving for the bathroom.

After she was sorted and ready for the night, Jisoo had almost crawled under the blankets, hair messily sprawled out on her pillow. The position meant that her phone quickly came into view, the small flashing blue light indicating that she had a message.

Reaching out to grab the device, her eyes immediately closed when the brightness from her screen hit her face. "Ugh, I'm blind, " she groaned, blinking to help return her vision before finally reading the message.

** _Jendeukie: _ ** _Me? A tease? Never._

_Hm, you must have gone to dinner. Good, I'd worry if you didn't take care of yourself._

_Goodnight, Jisoo. I hope your dreams are pleasant ones x_

Jisoo fell asleep dreaming of gummy smiles and feline eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Jennie Kim, " Joohyun spoke from her position in front of the mirror. She was dressed in her work attire, black slacks, a white blouse along with a black tie, and a pair of heels to finish off the outfit.

"Well, you better believe it. Because it's happening, " Jisoo retorted from the other end of Joohyun's room, currently leant over to tie the shoelaces of her trainers before straightening to look at her cousin.

She never did truly learn what Joohyun did for a living other than the fact it was a boring desk job, but damn was she jealous of how well the woman pulled off that get up.

Joohyun noticed her staring through the reflection of the mirror, "awe look at you, dressed up like it's the middle of January." She grinned, turning around to look at Jisoo properly, "of course Jennie would choose your first date where you can't wear your best, " her tongue clicked in disdain, shaking her head.

"I'm guessing you have no idea where she's taking me either, then?" Jisoo wondered, fiddling with the collar of her jacket.

"Not a clue. I doubt she would have told me if I asked anyway, " the older shrugged, reaching forward to sort out a little crease in Jisoo's clothes. "Nervous?"

"And excited, " Jisoo replied, her smile small but genuine, "it's been a while since I've been on a date."

Joohyun nodded, taking a step away, "well if I know Jennie, and unfortunately, I do," she snarked, earning an eye roll from Jisoo, "then I at least know that you will be taken somewhere either crafty or physical. And since you're not really good on either of those things I can already see you having a blast."

Avoiding the punch aimed for her shoulder, Joohyun gave a fleeting grin before ultimately leaving for her job. Meaning that Jisoo was now all alone until Jennie arrived to pick her up.

After checking the time on her phone, Jisoo ended up playing games until the awaited text signaling Jennie's arrival popped up. Her body already up and heading to the entrance after grabbing her bag. Ripping the door open when Jennie was just about to knock, one hand raised in a fist as she started at Jisoo with wide eyes.

"Well, had I known you were this eager I would have turned up earlier," she teases, a bright smile lighting up her face.

It was then Jisoo noticed the bundle of flowers held in Jennie's other hand, brightly colored lilies held intricately together by a piece of silk.

"Wow, Jennie. They're beautiful, " the older gaped, gently taking the offered bouquet. One of her fingers reaching out to brush against the soft petals, "let me go give these some water and I'll be right back out."

"Hurry back, " Jennie called after her, her tone sounding half teasing, half pleading.

Either way, Jisoo was back after placing the flowers in one of her aunties spare vases, her smile matching Jennie's when she finally managed to get out of the door.

"Ready?" Jennie asked, linking their arms as they walked to her car.

Jisoo was reminded of the nickname she gave the woman last night. "I would be if I knew where we were going, " she provoked, her efforts rebutted when Jennie simply winked at her.

Deciding to let Jennie have her fun, she gave up with the question and instead asked about her night; any worries about the racer being alone quelled when Jennie reassured her that she had a decent sleep.

It wasn't until they had been on the road for a while when Jisoo started getting the idea of where they were going. The signs for the ski resort popping up more and more.

Well, that explains the clothing choice, at least.

"You know where I haven't been in a long time?" She asked, trying her best to not burst out laughing.

"Where's that?" Jennie followed, flitting a glance over to the woman beside her before returning her eyes to the road.

"Skiing," Jisoo answered, her smile portraying innocence despite the huge urge to laugh when Jennie flinched.

"O-oh?" She cursed herself for stuttering, "well, uh, that's good, because you see-"

Not being able to take it anymore, the older almost cried with how intense her laugh came out. "Jennie, " she paused, attempting to regain her breathing, only to lose it again at the woman's expression, "I'm sorry it's just, I couldn't help myself."

Jennie pouted, her words coming out nothing short of childlike, "and here I was hoping you'd be surprised."

Practically melting, Jisoo gave in from stopping herself from reaching over to pinch Jenni's puffed out cheeks. "Well, surprised or not, I think it's a great choice for a first date."

"You mean it?" The driver asked, reaching up to grab the hand still pinching her cheeks before interlocking their fingers together. "Because I won't hesitate on going somewhere you want to go instead."

If Jisoo's heart got any softer, she'd be worried that she might need to go to the hospital, "no need, because I'm already set on showing you my rad snowboarding skills."

"What, are you a gangster now?" Jennie teased, laughing when Jisoo turned to her and began saying 'wassup' while doing a variety of different hand gestures. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Having second thoughts already?" The older spoke in jest, "that's a new record, even for me."

"Definitely no second thoughts, " the racer responded, oddly serious, "I don't even think it's possible for me to consider it."

If Jennie's goal was to make her implode, then she was doing a very good job of it. Her words just seemed to come out so naturally, like it was a basic instinct to be smooth.

Maybe it was, for all Jisoo knew.

When they finally reached the resort, Jisoo was practically buzzing with excitement. The last time she had come here was with her older brother and sister for her birthday, the day being one of the fondest memories she possesses.

And now, she hoped to make more good memories. "Come on, let's go, let's go!" Taking Jennie's hands, the older began dragging them to the entrance, ignoring the harmless jabs from her hostage.

"Yah, slow down, " Jennie laughed, her efforts not having any effect what is ever, "we've got plenty of time."

"Exactly!" Jisoo cheered, still not slowing down, "and I don't want waste any of it." Her pace only decreased when they reached the receptionist, not letting go of Jennie's hand as they entered.

When it came to paying, however, Jisoo wasn't having any of it.

"Jisoo-"

"Nope, not another word from you, " the older interrupted, holding Jennie back with one arm while she paid the extremely bemused receptionist with the other.

"But it was my idea to come here!" Jennie whined, shaking Jisoo's shoulder like a child. 

Not even looking at the other woman, Jisoo thanked the lady behind the counter before making her way through the front doors, pulling Jennie as she went. "I'm paying for the next date, " was being mumbled behind her.

"I'm sure you will," the older smiled, looking back to catch Jennie's eyes, "now stop whining and show me what you're made of, Kim."

"Oh? I don't think you're ready for that," Jennie grinned, pausing her movements and pulling Jisoo back until they were chest to chest. "I've been told that I'm very... Competitive."

Jisoo hated herself for blushing, but dammit Jennie knew how to use her voice. "Ugh, you did that on purpose, " she huffed, swatting Jennie's shoulder.

The younger woman's grin was predatory, "I know," she winked, finally letting go of Jisoo and retaking her hand, "now, how about you put your money where your mouth is and show me these skills you're so proud of."

"Oh, it is _so _on."

Just as she expected, her day spent with Jennie was one of the most fun moments she's ever had. The two had been taught how to use a snowboard, the street racer gaping when Jisoo started gliding effortlessly down the slopes.

"Told you, " the older had teased, skidding to a stop before the other woman.

Jennie had thrown a snowball at her after that, meaning Jisoo had declared war and retaliated. 

By the end of it, they were shivering and soaked through, but you wouldn't have guessed it with the huge smiles adorning both of their faces.

"So, " Jennie started as she handed Jisoo her coat, the two of them heading to a nearby cafe and grab some food before heading back to the car. "Did you enjoy this date?"

The older woman pretended to think for a moment before answering, "it has to be the best yet."

Jennie's smile was soft, her arm linking with her companions, "I'm glad. Does that mean I've done well enough to be rewarded with another?"

Jisoo chuckled at that, "you've done more an well, " she breathed out, using the arm that was linked with Jennie's to hold her hand instead. Jennie herself using that opportunity to bring the older woman's hand up to her lips for a kiss, her feline eyes staring into Jisoo's own.

"Then I hope to have many more dates with you," the racer whispered against the other's skin, gently dragging her lips over each of the woman's knuckles with such bruising tenderness it took all of Jisoo's control not to melt into a puddle on the floor.

Jennie chuckled at Jisoo's reaction, moving closer to poke the woman's nose, "let's get you fed before you short circuit." 

Huffing in mock annoyance, Jisoo followed the other into the cafe, the warm atmosphere ridding their clothes off any lasting chill.

After Jennie made sure that she was the one to pay for the food, the two sat in companionable silence while they ate; the day's constant vibe still with them even now, when everything had calmed down alongside the suns decent.

It wasn't until Jennie was once again parked outside Joohyun's house that things began to get a little somber. The two of them not wanting to depart after having such a formidable day together.

"So, " Jennie began, this situation becoming a very common occurrence, "here we are."

"Yep," Jisoo forced, her eyes looking at the house like it would vanish, "here we are."

"About today-"

"I just wanted to say-"

Laughing at the exchange, Jisoo spoke, "this is stupid."

"_So _stupid, " Jennie agreed, leaning back into her seat.

"I hope you're prepared for the date I'm going to plan, " the older teased. "Because it's going to completely blow you away."

"I don't doubt it, " Jennie chuckled. "But I'm afraid to say that I begin working again tomorrow." She pouted, leaning over the console of the car to nuzzle against Jisoo's neck.

Jisoo laughed, lifting her hand to pinch Jennie's cheeks. "Jendeukie."

Despite herself, Jennie couldn't stop her smile for the nickname, "just don't go around telling everyone that. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh no, whatever will the big bad street racer do when everyone finds out that she's an actual puppy."

"Guess that's for you to know and no one else, ever."

Jisoo rolled her eyes at that. "And on that note, I better move before my uncle starts wondering why there is a strange car parked out outside the front."

"Ugh, " Jennie grunted, head still buried against Jisoo's neck, "alright, just promise you'll text me goodnight later, in case I have nightmares." 

"I promise," Jisoo teased, leaning forward to place a kiss on Jennie's forehead - both noticing that it was longer than the one yesterday - giving the racer one last smile before getting out of the car.

Jennie watched as Jisoo made her way up the driveway, her heart demanding that she rushed over and pull the woman back into her arms. Her urge only intensifying when Jisoo blew her a kiss from the doorway, Jennie making a show of catching it and holding it tight when Jisoo finally vanished from sight.

Taking Jennie's happiness with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Park Chaeyoung.

_Two weeks later..._

Heart pounding, brow covered in sweat, eyes clouded with tears and the distinct sound of sirens behind her.

This was not at all how Rosé expected her night to go.

She had just finished her shift at Mango's and been on her way to see her boyfriend when it all happened.

The blonde had just parked her car, about to get out when all of a sudden a loud piercing noise rang throughout the entire area. 

She had immediately ducked at the gunshot, her ears ringing and heart pounding as fear swept over her in a titanic wave.

She could hear yelling just outside her car, the noises muffled due to how tightly she held her hands against her ears.

And then more gunshots flew, and Rosé practically trembled in horror when she realized that the person who had yelled - and was still yelling - as they continued firing the weapon, was in fact, the man she was just her to see.

She didn't understand why the sudden revelation made her look up, but when her eyes met the blood-covered body of her boyfriend of a few years, everything seemed to spin. The man was holding someone up by their neck - she didn't even know he was that strong - as he pointed the barrel of his gun against the person's temple.

She felt like she was going to faint. 

What was going on? Why was he doing this?

The terror coursing through her veins automatically triggered her fight and flight response, her fingers trembling as they fumbled to turn the key in the ignition. 

Her heart lept in her throat when the noise from her engine didn't go unnoticed - her now very much ex-boyfriend turning his attention her way.

Her eyes met his through the windscreen, and Rosé whimpered when the once soft gaze she had come to love stared back with nothing but anger and something else, something inhuman.

Not wanting to be there for another second, she presses down on the reverse, quickly manoeuvring her car to turn around before she made her escape.

Rosé could taste the tears streaming down her face, could feel how hard her heart was bashing against her ribs, could hear the terror in her scream when another gunshot went off, hitting the back of her car and smashing one of its lights.

Her pressure against the accelerator increased tenfold.

She had no idea where she was going, just so long as she was as far away from... That, as possible.

It wasn't until she made it nearer to the Han River that she finally heard the sirens, but by then she was too far in shock to realize that her current speed meant that she was also getting chased. The flashing lights of the police car almost blinding her through the rear-view mirror.

She began panicking, even more, fear overriding reason as she began swerving her way through the narrow streets.

She didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it, her instincts had all but taken control by this point.

Her fingers gripped the steering wheel in a death lock in her attempt to get away, the leather under her palms vibrating when another car came out of nowhere and saddled beside her.

Had the police caught up to her?

Eyes snapping through her window, Rosé almost crashed when the concerned gaze of none other than Lalisa Manoban met hers through the glass.

The Thai woman was mouthing something to her, yet it took her brain longer than necessary to figure out what she was actually saying.

"_Follow me._"

Soft brown eyes blinked, her head tilting in a nod before she even knew it.

She watched as Lisa shot forward in front of her, the soft growl of her engine snapping Rosé out of her stupor before she began following the sports cars guidance through the back streets. Her ears registering that the blare from the police sirens was getting dimmer by the second.

Rosé began counting out loud, a habit she picked up as a child when her nights were riddled with horrible dreams that would keep her up.

98.

99.

100.

She took in a deep.

And released it.

Her eyes were still following Lisa's car. Watching as the woman seemed to glide effortlessly through the streets like a skater on an ice rink.

Lisa didn't pull over until she was certain they had lost the police, her eyes constantly skirting all around the surrounding area before they'd flicker to her interior mirror to make sure Rosé was still with her.

It was only when her car came to a stop that she released a relieved sigh, her concern for the waitress leading her to quickly exit her car and rush over to the other woman.

Making her way around the front if Rosé's vehicle, Lisa let herself into the passenger side. Her heart breaking when she found Rosé in a terrible state; the woman's eyes were raw and red, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her entire body was trembling, unsteady arms tightly wrapped around her sides for any sense of comfort.

The sight brought tears to Lisa's eyes, and she was pulling Rosé into her arms without a second thought. 

Burying her face into Lisa's shoulder, Rosé couldn't stop when the sobs began wracking her frame; her fingers almost ripping the material of Lisa's shirt due to how tightly she was clawing at it.

"It's gonna be okay, " Lisa began cooing, her lips pressed against Rosé hair, "I'm here, you're safe."

The blonde wasn't quite sure how or why, but she truly believed those words. The flirtatious tone she was used to hearing was nowhere to be seen, instead, Lisa sounded soft, comforting; and it had the effect of helping her calm down.

Another beat or two passed, Rosé now down to just a few sniffles when she finally pulled away. 

"Sorry, " she croaked, voice still very much hoarse.

"It's alright, " the taller reassured, placing a steady hand on Rosé's shoulder. "You don't need to say anything, but, uh-" scratching the back of her neck, Lisa forced her words out passed her embarrassment, "do- do you want to talk about it?"

When Rosé shook her head, Lisa backed off immediately. "That's okay, I won't push. Did you want me to take you home? I can just leave my car there."

"N-no!" Rosé yelled, panicked. "It's just, my parents, they'll worry, and I really don't want to explain anything right now."

A little taken aback by the shout, Lisa blinked a few times before she spoke, "uh, yeah- no I get that." Now the question was; where was she going to go?

If Lisa took her back to her place, she wouldn't doubt that her roommate would begin asking too many questions, and Lisa didn't want her to put up with his annoying attempts to get with anyone she brings back.

So that just leaves- "I know a place you could stay, " when Rosé gave her a suspicious glance she quickly added, "don't worry! She's not horrible, well, most of the time anyway, " she chuckled at her own joke, "it's the girl you always see me with; small, looks like she wants to kill everything."

"She's the one with the cat eyes, right?"

"Yep, her name's Jennie, and her mum is currently away on business so she has the house to herself." Whipping out her phone, she was just about to call the woman in question when Rosé stopped her.

"Wait! You can't just invite me over, I'm practically a stranger."

"Okay, look, " putting down her phone, Lisa made sure to look directly into Rosé's eyes, "I don't know what happened tonight for you to get into a chase, but you don't want to go home - which I totally get - but unless you have a friends you can go to, she's pretty much our best option."

Rosé worried her lip, her friends would ask too many questions. "Okay, " she relented. "But, are you sure she won't mind?"

"I mean, she will complain, but she won't mean it. And she won't ask questions either since she actually understands the importance of privacy."

"Unlike you, " the blonde teased, actually chuckling when Lisa had the audacity to look sheepish.

She was beginning to feel better already.

With a pout, Lisa pressed on Jennie's contact and lifted the phone to her ear.

"_What the fuck do you want?" _Came the sleep riddled greeting of Jennie Kim.

"Happy to see you too, " Lisa snarked, smiling when Rosé covered her laugh.

"_Lisa I swear to God if this isn't import-"_

"Okay, look. You remember Rosé?" 

"_You mean the waitress you never shut up about? How could I forget?"_

Ignoring the blush when the other woman looked her way, Lisa continued, "yes, her. She... Uh, needs a place to stay for the night." She fumbled, not knowing how much information Rosé wanted to admit.

"_Then why can't she stay at your place?"_

The Thai woman sighed, "because you know what my roommate is like. And also because..." She trailed, looking at Rosé for permission.

"_Because?"_

When the blonde nodded, Lisa gave her a reassuring smile, "she got into a chase, and she's pretty spooked by it."

The line became silent for a moment, the sound of shuffling being the only indication Jennie was still there. "_Alright, " _a sigh could be heard, "_I'm unlocking the door now, so just come straight in when you get here."_

"Thank you, " Lisa meant those words, and Jennie could tell.

"_See you soon."_

* * *

The ride to Jennie's was silent. 

Lisa had asked Rosé if she wanted to drive, and the woman had simply gotten out of the car to swap seats as an answer.

When they did reach the house, Lisa pulled up behind Jennie's Miata and switched off the engine. Her eyes immediately finding Rosé's through the darkness of the car.

"Come on, " she smiled, giving the blondes arm a quick squeeze before getting out.

True to her words, the front door was open for them to enter; Lisa guiding the woman into the living area, Jennie already waiting for them there.

"Hey, Jen, " Lisa greeted, her voice low.

Jennie nodded back, before moving her gaze towards the waitress, "can I get you anything?"

"Some water, if that's okay?" Jennie gave the Rosé a small smile, heading to the kitchen and grabbing her a glass.

When she returned, the other two were on one of the couches, Lisa's arm held securely around Rosé's shoulders.

"I called Joohyun before you got here, " she spoke, placing the glass onto the coffee table in front of Rosé. "She will be here in a few."

Lisa nodded, but Rosé was immediately alarmed.

"Don't worry, " the tallest comforted when she felt Rosé stiffen in her arms, "Joohyun is here to help, she'll know what to do."

"What? Do you two get into police chases often or something?"

She had meant it in jest, but when they wouldn't meet her eyes she became shocked, "wait, wait what?"

"Aha, well you see- the thing is-"

"We're street racers, " Jennie cut off Lisa's rambling, meeting Rosé's gaze head-on, "and we'd appreciate it if that stays between us."

Blinking a few times, Rosé waited for her to take it back, to tell her it was all a joke. But when that didn't happen, her mouth dropped open, "you do realise that's _illegal _right?"

"Oh we're very aware, " Jennie huffed, ignoring the pleading eyes Lisa sent her way.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not asking you to understand, " the oldest spoke, her voice softening slightly, "I'm asking you to not tell anyone."

"It's not as bad as people think, " Lisa added, hoping more than anything that Rosé still trusted them, "the strict rules we follow means that we don't race on crowded roads. So no one gets hurt when we drive."

The atmosphere became still, Rosé taking in the new information while the other two waited patiently for her answer.

"Okay, " the waitress sighed. "Honestly by this point, I won't be surprised if everyone is a criminal. But... No one will hear it from me, I promise."

"Thank you, " Jennie nodded, her attention moving to the door when it opened; signalling the entrance of Joohyun, and, to her absolute delight, Jisoo as well.

"Looks like a party, " Joohyun smirked when she entered the room, her teasing immediately turning to concern when her eyes landed on Rosé, "let's get you washed up, " she smiled, walking over to the woman and clasping her cheeks, "you don't have to worry, none of us will let anything happen to you, okay?"

Whether it was the soft tone or the caring touch, Rosé found herself following Joohyun's lead, her body feeling a lot lighter when the older woman led her up the stairs, Lisa trailing behind.

When the three left, Jennie stood from the couch she was situated on, walking over to the only other occupant and bringing her into a hug.

Jisoo smiled against Jennie's neck, her arms wrapped tight around the woman's shoulders.

"Hey, " the younger whispered, pulling away slightly to lean her forehead against Jisoo's.

"Hey yourself, " Jisoo smiled, breathing in Jennie's scent, "you okay?"

Nodding, Jennie shifted to press her lips against the other's nose, "just a little grumpy at being woken up. I'm worried for Rosé, though, it seemed she's gone through a lot tonight."

"Joohyun will take care of her, " the older reassured, humming from the attention, "she's oddly motherly when the need calls for it, she even Irons my clothes sometimes."

The mental image that conjured up made Jennie chuckle, her hands making patterns up Jisoo's arms until their fingers interlocked.

"Will you be staying the night?" She asked, knowing that both her friends would probably be staying as well.

"Tempting, " Jisoo grinned, letting go of one of Jennie's hands and poking her in the nose, "but I'm declaring for no funny business, especially when my cousin is under the same roof."

Jennie pretended to look offended, "me? Funny business? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Humming, Jisoo leant forward, dangerously close, "sure you don't."

The racers heart picked up the pace when she could feel Jisoo breathing against her skin, her eyes dropping to the woman's lips.

Jisoo wasn't any better, her body reacting positively towards Jennie's heated gaze.

And then, it happened.

Neither knew who leant in first, but when their lips touched everything exploded like a wildfire.

Jennie practically moaned against the softness, Jisoo's heart-shaped lips easily being one of the most pleasurable sensations she's ever felt. Her arms brought the woman closer by her waist, breathing a sigh when Jisoo's thumbs began caressing the smooth skin of her cheeks.

And then it was like a switch had been flipped.

Jennie began gently pushing until Jisoo was pinned against the wall, basking in the surprised moan that slipped from the woman's lips.

Jisoo felt like she was on fire, her body tingling with little pleasure filled ripples; her heart threatening to break her ribcage with how hard it was pumping.

"Ahem."

Immediately breaking away, the two tore their gaze away to the door, a very smug looking Lisa leaning against the frame as she grinned at them. "Sorry to interrupt, but Joohyun was wandering if Rosé could borrow some clothes?"

Looking like she was seconds away from killing the Thai woman, Jennie closed her eyes and released a breath through her nose, "since when did you need my permission to do anything?"

Still, with a grin, Lisa shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure, like the good friend I am."

"Yeah, the best, " Jennie growled, crossing her arms when Lisa shot her a wink before she turned to leave.

Jennie let out a sigh, pushing her hair back before looking back to Jisoo, chuckling when she saw the woman hanging her head in her hands, steam practically erupting from her head.

"Just be glad it wasn't Joohyun, " she teased, running away laughing when Jisoo sent her a glare.

"Yah! Jennie Kim!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Rosé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this chapter was originally written I was having a hard time fighting against writer's block. That is the reason as to why it suddenly changes into first person. 
> 
> I apologise if that makes anyone confused, and I promise it doesn't continue for many more chapters.

_Jisoo's POV_

It was warm, soft, secure.

I could feel the morning sun creep through the white linen curtains, caressing my skin and leaving pleasant tingles in its wake. My body reacting to the warmth like a budding flower, awakening after a long winter slumber.

I usually hate mornings, much preferring to stay wrapped up in the blankets and dream away, but even I couldn't deny the urge to flutter my eyes open and greet the morning view.

And what a view it was.

After last nights fiasco, Joohyun had managed to put Rosé to bed like the mum she was born to be.

But then Lisa had to go and open her mouth like the little shit she is and tell her about catching Jennie and me.

Like, gee, thanks, Lisa. All I want in my life is for Joohyun to throw a fit while literally shoving me into one of the guest rooms and whispering death threats to Jennie as she passed, immediately going from mother hen to gremlin in the space of 2 seconds.

But of course – and in hindsight, it was pretty obvious – Jennie had completely ignored my cousin and her very colourful language before sneaking into my room an hour later, the two of us giggling like school children before falling to sleep.

It was cute, sweet, and could most definitely get us killed. But, you know, whatever. It's not like Joohyun wouldn't have done the same thing if Seulgi was here, and I have to sit there and put up with that, so she can do the same with me and Jennie.

"Hm, good morning."

If I thought the sun could induce shivers, then Jennie's husky (and cute, but you didn't hear that from me, ) morning voice humming against the back of my neck shook me like an earthquake.

I could feel her arms pulling me closer, my back pressed firmly against her chest and most definitely not leading my mind to certain places. Her thumbs rubbing gentle circles against the skin of my belly, the sensation almost sending me back to sleep.

"Morning, " I finally managed to force out after a moment, too distracted by Jennie's... Well, everything.

Don't judge me. It's not like anyone else would have been any better.

The chuckle I was rewarded with was positively sinful, the light kisses placed on my skin even more so. This woman knew what she was doing, and that it would turn me into a messy puddle at her every whim.

Whipped? Sorry, I don't know her.

"Have you been awake long?" She asks, removing one of her arms to allow her to lean over me, a little grin placed on her face - I don't know what she was aiming for with it, but it just made me think of a dork.

An illegal street racing dork, but a dork none the less.

Shaking my head no at her question, I rolled onto my back to look up at her, watching as her facial structure softened when I reached up and placed my hands on her cheeks; her head tilting into the touch and making my heart feel like it was going to burst.

She was just so... Much. Sometimes I wondered how she could even feel the same way I feel for her because she seemed sure of herself, and who she was as a person.

And then there was me.

Now, don't get me wrong - I know who I am, and what I want from myself. But unlike Jennie, I have no proof of that, and so it made me admire her all the more.

My eyes flutter over face, a habit I picked up on before we were even dating. Could anyone blame though? Jennie just had a face you could constantly stare at, her feline eyes drawing you in and daring you to look away.

Sometimes I wondered if she knew just how beautiful she truly was, but then I remember her cocky streak, and I immediately know that she's aware.

"You know," she practically purrs, taking one of my hands that were still on her cheeks and littering my palm with light kisses that set me on fire. "We have some time to ourselves."

Despite the underline passion in her tone, her eyes were pure, innocent. She would never push me for something and would always wait for my cues to things.

Take last night, for example. True, it had been harmless flirting to begin with, but Jennie had been sure to read my actions carefully, never daring to go further unless she was sure I was okay with it.

And honestly, isn't that just the most perfect thing?

Smiling coyly, I pretend to act dumb, "do we? And what should we do with our spare time, then?"

I can feel Jennie's lips stretch into a smirk against my palm, her eyes meeting mine for the briefest of moments before she began littering kisses to my wrist; each press of her lips against my skin lingering, she didn't have a goal, she just wanted to savour this, savour me.

When her descent led her to the crease of my elbow did she finally pause, manoeuvring until she was hovering over me, the length of her forearms either side of my head.

My fingers landed on her shoulders, massaging the tense muscle underneath before they interlocked behind her neck, my thumbs caressing the skin there and making her shiver, much to my amusement. "Does that feel nice?" I teased, eyes meeting hers before dropping to her lips - which were now a breaths away from mine.

She must have noticed because she moved closer. Her lips pressed against my nose, gliding down slowly before they settled over mine.

Unlike the first kiss, I found myself truly appreciating this one. Her lips were soft, and still slightly dry from having just woken up, but I didn't mind nor care, and from my guess neither did she.

I could feel her pulse spike against my hands, the sensation causing an electrical reaction and quickly leaving my own in a similar state.

We stayed that way for a moment of time I couldn't distinguish, but when she did finally pull away, the world around us seemed all that much brighter.

I could feel my lungs expand to take in the missing oxygen, my eyes still closed so I could fully take in the effects on my body. That didn't stop me from feeling her gaze, my skin leaving pleasant tingles wherever her eyes lingered.

When she began moving was when I finally opened them, the sensation of her hum against my forehead vibrating through my entire system, only calming when she placed a chaste kiss there.

We stayed like that for a while, simply at peace with just cuddling the rest of the morning away.

"Yah! Jennie Kim! If I dare find you in Jisoo's room then I'm going to hack your stereo system and play 'The Barbie song' on full volume!"

Joohyun, it seemed, had other ideas.

After the warning, the obnoxiously loud laughing from Lisa followed, leading Jennie to growl in annoyance before getting up.

I watched in amusement and fascination as she moved her hair back with her hand before rubbing it down her face.

She really was a masterpiece.

Noticing my staring she turned to me, one eye closing in a wink at my expression before she all but flung the door open; revealing a fuming Joohyun, a hysterical Lisa, and a bemused (rightly so,) Rosé.

"Good morning losers... And Rosé," she smiled at the waitress, "now, what was that about my sound system?"

Wanting to get a better view of this, I removed the covers and walked closer, grinning when I caught Joohyun's scowl.

"For your health I hope you didn't defile my cousin, " the oldest cursed, jamming a finger against Jennie's chest before turning to the other two, "Lisa, come. We're gonna make Rosé some breakfast. The two of you can join us when you can promise not to be gross."

And with that they left, Lisa's grumble of, "please don't let me burn Jennie's kitchen again," leaving with them.

"Well, that was... Something," I spoke, leaning against Jennie's shoulder, my cheek jostling at Jennie's chuckle, as she head turning to look at me,

"When is it anything different when those two are involved?"

"True," I agreed, smiling against Jennie's skin before pulling away, "but I think we should go down and join them, to protect Rosé if nothing else."

Turning her body to face me, she smiled and held my waist, "I have a sneaking suspicion that she could handle herself, but I would like to see if she's okay from last night, at least."

"Well look at you being a charmer," I teased, "should I be worried? Do I need to start working at a cafe?"

"Only if that's what you want," my heart missed a beat when she palmed my face, squeezing my cheeks, "but I don't care if you're a waitress or not, I like you just the way you are."

Smiling as much as my scrunched up face would allow, I replied, "and I like you, criminal record and all."

My words had the effect of making Jennie smirk, "you only have a criminal record when you've been caught."

Removing my face from her clutches, I flicked her forehead before pushing her out of the room, "and for my poor heart's sake I hope that doesn't change, " she grinned in my direction, walking backwards, "now move that cute butt so I can't get changed."

I knew immediately, just from her expression, what ideas sparked in her mind, and it left the both of us fighting against a blush.

Damn, not what I meant.

But, I mean...

Nope, no we are not going there right now.

Before I began arguing with myself, I shut the door, leaning against its frame while clutching my chest. The rapid beat of my heart easy to distinguish.

Shaking my head, I went to gather the spare clothes Jennie had generously offered, making sure to change as quickly as I could before venturing downstairs.

I was quick to pick up the glorious smell of pancakes, my stomach automatically picking up in the fact. I would have usually rushed into the kitchen after this, but I was stopped short when I saw Rosé sitting alone in the living room.

I made my way over, smiling when she looked up at me, "hey, I know we never actually got introduced, so I should probably fix that before Lisa spreads lies about me."

My efforts were rewarded with a polite smile, but I wasn't discouraged - people skills are my speciality, after all. "So, " I began, plopping myself beside her on the couch, "what's a pretty little thing like you doing with a group of misfits? Oh, and don't be fooled, Joohyun is the worst one out of us all, " my failed wink did its magic, Rosé doing her best to hold back a laugh.

"Oh my God, " she giggled, sounding very much like wind chimes, "is this entire group made up of extremely bad flirts?"

I placed a hand against my chest, pretending to be offended, "excuse me, I'll have you know I am a fine flirt." 

Quite obviously, she didn't buy it, but I was simply happy that she seemed less distraught, "what have I gotten myself into?"

"Oh, you really don't want to know, " a familiar voice spoke from behind us, slender arms bringing me into an embrace.

I could feel Jennie smirk against my crown, "anything that involves Lisa will end in disaster."

The jab made me snort, Rosé following my lead, "why is it that I can believe that?"

"Beleive what?"

Speak of the devil.

"Believe that you're the epitome of trouble, " I smirked, watching as Lisa resisted the urge to give me the middle finger.

"Trouble? Me? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

We all simultaneously gave the woman a deadpan glare, her posture cracking with it. "Joohyun they're bullying me!"

"Did you open your mouth?"

"... Yeah?"

"Then you deserve it."

Sorry Lisa, but that is what you call a _burn._

I laughed when the Thai woman began pouting like a child, only for it to increase when she stormed over to the armchair and began sulking.

The conversation moved then, each of us taking turns to properly introduce ourselves to Rosé, making sure to avoid asking anything about last night. I would be lying to say that I wasn't curious, but it was clear to see that Rosé was clearly affected by it, and that was more than enough for me to hold my tongue.

A few moments later and Joohyun called us for breakfast, me and Lisa almost killing each other in the scuffle to the table.

"Rosé, " Joohyun smiled at the woman as she placed her utensils down, "do you need a lift anywhere? Do your parents know you're here?"

With her cheeks stuffed to the brim with pancake, the woman in question blinked a few times before swallowing and answering, "I told them I was at a friends, " we noticed a change in her tone, "but I'm not sure I would like to go home just yet." Her eyes landed on Jennie, "if it isn't too much trouble, could I stay another night?"

My heart swelled when Jennie didn't even hesitate with her answer, "of course its no trouble. Stay as long as you need, you're pretty much a part of the gang now anyway."

"Oh so we're a gang now?" Lisa snorted, "do we need a secret handshake or something?"

"No, " Rosé grinned, looking dead into Lisa's eyes, "you just need to be extremely bad at flirting."

"W-wah-"

"Now hang on a second-"

"What did you just say-"

Someone free me from these idiots.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jennie gets to see Jisoo's fabulous acting skills up close and personal.

Once Rosé's roast time was over and done with, she had helped Joohyun in cleaning all of the plates and utensils before the five of us made our way into the living room to discuss our next plan of action.

It felt so weird, honestly, sitting here debating on how to keep the police from catching you in a chase, and then how to stay low afterwards. I felt like the conversation itself could get me arrested, our lack of knowledge meaning that both me and Rosé did little more than listen to the others while adding in a few questions here and there.

Lisa - to no one's surprise, being the person who had the most knowledge on the matter, "when you've had to avoid the cops in two different countries you do end up becoming an expert on it." She grinned, puffing out her chest.

"I'm not sure that's something to be proud of, " Rosé pointed out, her words like a needle to a balloon and causing Lisa to deflate with the blow.

Rolling her eyes at the woman's antics, Jennie added, "no, but not being detected can still come in handy."

"For what, exactly?" I asked, not really understanding why you would need to be discrete for anything that wasn't illegal - or just even shady, for that matter.

At my question, Lisa had thrown one of her arms around my shoulder, immediately making me regret ever asking and also causing Jennie to glower, "why, my good friend. You can't throw a good surprise birthday party without being quiet about it, now can you?"

"Forget I asked, " I mumbled, removing her arm and ignoring her when she began laughing. 

Rosé - who was still trying to get accustomed to everything - had turned to Jennie in hopes she could alleviate the main question of the hour, "so, forgive me if this is a personal question, but why race in the first place? Why risk yourself?"

Jennie paused for a moment, the rest of us keeping quiet to help her in figuring out the best way to answer, "well, I guess it's different for everyone. But for me, it's like a purpose. I felt like I wasn't doing anything with my life until I began racing, " her words tugged at my heartstrings, my fingers curling against her own and giving an encouraging squeeze. 

Seeming to understand, and also accepting the answer provided, Rosé then turned her attention to Lisa and Joohyun, "what about the both of you?"

My interest peaked when Lisa immediately averted her eyes to the floor, her head seeming to tuck into herself like she was trying to hide, "I- uh, I did it to get away from life. My parents... Weren't exactly a good influence."

The complete genuine sadness that resonated with her words almost made me tear up, the urge to go over to her and wrap her in a blanket, defending her from all the evil in the world almost unbearable. I reached up, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a comforting squeeze, hoping to convey my feelings through the touch. 

I don't know if it worked, but she gave me a thankful smile none the less. 

"I'm sorry for asking, " Rosé spoke softly, her eyes shining with remorse when she looked at Lisa, "I didn't mean to bring up anything unpleasant."

Lisa waved it off, trying to regain her composure and seem as nonchalant as she could manage, "you didn't know. And I'm much better after I met these two losers, " she cast Jennie a wink over the top of my head, laughing at the disgusted grunt that she got in return.

Even when Joohyun took her turn to talk about how she was first introduced to both Jennie and Lisa as well as their lifestyle, I couldn't help but notice that Rosé hadn't taken her eyes off a certain someone throughout the entire ordeal.

Hm, I wonder what that could mean.

I probably would've continued to think about it if I had the chance, but the sudden warmth against the side of my neck demanded my attention. Jennie looked up from her position on my shoulder with a smile, waiting until I returned it before returning her focus to the conversation at hand. 

"Heh, Jendeuk."

Wait.

Oh no.

I just said that aloud didn't I?

The explosion of laughter next to me was all the answer I needed as it caused my entire being to jump in alarm, the movement practically making me sit on Jennie's lap.

I could feel her body tensed underneath my own, her eyes very slowly inching up until they landed on mine, nothing but raw flames hidden beneath the pools of chocolate.

I could feel my throat constrict as it forced down a gulp, my lips twitching into a smile for a split second before I all but flew from her lap, running out the room as fast as my legs could carry me.

I had no idea where I was going, only knowing that if I wanted to survive I had to keep moving. My frantic sprint leading me up the stairs, down the long hallways of the second story before I bolted behind the first door I reached. 

Which just so happened to belong to a closet.

Well, it has certainly been a long time since I've last been here if you catch my drift.

"Yah! Kim Jisoo, get back here!"

Shit, if I wasn't so terrified for my life I'd probably be drooling on how hot Jennie sounds when she's angry. Why did I have to open my mouth? And, more importantly, why did Lisa have to be there when I opened my mouth?

That's it, I've decided. It's all Lisa's fault. She could have been a good friend and pretended to have not heard what I said and I wouldn't have been in this situation.

I held a hand over my mouth when the silhouette of a tiny gay mouse stalked passed the door, Jennie's angry stomps seeming to make the entire floor shake. 

If there is a God, please let me see another day. I don't want being mauled by a puppy to be the way I leave this earth.

My eyes followed any movements from outside, watching as Jennie began pacing around, huffing away like she aspired to be a steam train.

Now would be the perfect time for someone to come and save me, but it seemed that even my own flesh and blood was more than happy to leave me to my fate. 

Traitors. All of them.

Each time Jennie came close to the door, I found myself holding my breath, my body keeping absolutely still as I prayed to every deity above for my survival.

"You know, " her voice filtered through the room, her pacing now stopped as she simply stood in the middle of the carpeted floor, "I _was _going to offer to take you for a ride, but Rosé seems to need it more than you."

Wow okay, way to steep to the lowest of the low, Jen.

My feelings are so hurt by your words, I might just cry.

Shaking my head at her inability to threaten me, I saved myself from any more of her efforts and opened the door. The absolute childish pride on her face making me want to laugh.

Alright, two can play at this game.

Putting on my best hurt expression, I placed a hand on my chest, "you wouldn't." To add more flare, I didn't blink, this causing my eyes to tear up, my lip wobbling when they fell down my cheeks. 

Jennie, having fallen for my superb acting skills, quickly dropped her grin for concern as she rushed over and took me in her arms, the pressure threatening to squeeze the life out of me. "Oh, J-Jisoo I'm so, so sorry, please don't cry. I promise I didn't mean it, I-I just said it to get a reaction. I never meant to hurt you, I don't think it's possible for me to do such a thing intentionally."

Trying my hardest not to laugh, I buried my head against her shoulder in hopes it would muffle any noise, Jennie's apologies being constantly whispered against my ear as she rocked us in a slow rhythm.

By the time she got to the fifteenth apology (yes I did count, and yes she did actually apologize fifteen times, ) I had stopped my tears and finally decided to save her from my teasing. 

Pulling my head away, I was about to reveal my best 'Hah! Take that' line when I was stopped short by the tears falling down her cheeks, her eyes so guilt ridden I almost started crying again, for real this time. 

"Oh my God, Jennie, " I chuckled, taking her cheeks between my palms and bringing her lips to mine before she could so much as utter another word. My thumbs gently wiping away at her skin, the gesture along with the kiss having the effect of calming her down; my head tilting as I continued moving my lips against hers, the pleasant sensation leaving us both light headed.

"You big crybaby, " I teased when she pulled away to nuzzle herself against my neck, her arms returning their strong embrace and pulling me impossibly closer. "Maybe I did overdo it, slightly, " I relented, running my fingers through her hair in hopes it would aid in helping her relax.

"Just slightly, " she croaked against my neck, giving a nip on my skin in retaliation. "I almost had a heart attack, Jesus Jisoo never do that to me again."

"I didn't think you would _cry _about it, " I defended, my words causing Jennie to lift herself from her position and look me dead in the eyes.

"It truly kills me whenever I see you in any type of pain, especially if it's because of me." I could feel her hands gliding along my back as she spoke, their path stopping when our fingers were intertwined. "Remember our third date?"

"How could I forget?" I chuckled, instantly remembering that particular incident, "you almost had an aneurysm when I got a paper cut."

"What if you bleed out?" She retorted, the seriousness in her expression making me laugh. "It's not funny! You were _bleeding."_

"Yeah, " I managed to force out between the gasps for air, one of my hands letting go of hers so I could hold it in front of my mouth, "but lucky for me I had my overprotective girlfriend and her massive medical bag to take care of me."

Huffing at my tease, I couldn't help but squeeze her cheeks, Jennie melting under my touch almost immediately; dopey grin plastered on her face as she looked into my eyes.

Returning my own smile, I moved my hands to place a quick kiss against the tip of her nose, "now, I think we've kept them long enough, let's go and make sure Lisa is still alive."

"I'm not going down there, " she stated immediately, shaking her head in defiance, "not when you've given them ammunition to annoy me with."

My lips twisted into a grin, "and as if they didn't have enough before. Right, miss Ruby Jane?"

Jennie managed to keep ahold of her expression for all but five seconds before she pouted, "you were so mean to me when you found out about that."

"That's only because Lisa made it sound like she was speaking about another woman, I was ready to fight."

Chuckling at my macho display, Jennie circled her hands on my hips, "and even though I have faith that you would win, please save my poor heart in even thinking about you in a fight." The warmth from her eyes held me captive as she spoke, my fingers settling on her arms.

Damn, all she had to do was look at me like that and I'd give her anything she wanted.

"Just for you, I'll try, " I relented, marvelling in the gummy smile I was rewarded with, "but I'm still going downstairs with our without you."

"No!" Before I even knew what was happening my feet were off the ground, Jennie's arms wrapped securely around my torso as she carried me away, "you're not going to abandon me when you're the reason it all started."

Placing my arms around my neck to balance myself, I began laughing at the behaviour, "I was bound to say it eventually, you're just so soft and clingy."

It didn't seem to matter what I said, Jennie simply huffing in defiance.

That is, until, we bumped into the other three on the way out.

"Jesus!" Jennie startled, setting me down, "were the three of you watching us?"

"Of course not, " Joohyun defended, cringing at the remark, "we just came by to ask if the two of you were going to go with Lisa and Rosé to pick up her car."

My head tilted towards my cousin, "you're not going?"

Shaking her head at my question, Joohyun answered, "I have work. And then I'm meeting up with Seulgi, so I won't have the time."

"Will the two of you mind if we tagged along?" I asked, turning to Lisa and Rosé. 

"Of course not, why would we?" Rosé answered, confusion on her features. 

My eyes caught Lisa's for a split second, but it was enough for me to find my answer, "actually, I just remembered that me and Jennie have a thing."

"A thing?" Why did my girlfriend have to be clueless the one time I didn't want her to be. 

"Yeah, " I emphasised, turning to her, "you know, that _thing _you were just on about?"

"I- ow!"

Turning back to Rosé, (and ignoring Jennie's betrayed pout,) I put on my brightest smile, "you won't mind if it's just you and Lisa, right?"

"I... Guess not?"

Bless this woman's heart.

"Then it's settled, " I grinned, hitting my cousin when I noticed she was about to talk, "Joohyun, go to work, your bear needs food." 

"Okay, you know what screw you, I'm leaving before you make me crazy, " my cousin then turned to Rosé, "if you need anything please call me, I'm the only one who's competent out of these three."

We didn't even try to argue on that one.

With the assurance from Rosé's nod, Joohyun said her goodbyes before leaving. The three of us turning to each other after she departed.

"Shall we meet you guys somewhere?" I asked, focusing my question towards Lisa. 

"Did you want to go anywhere?" Lisa asked the blonde beside her, her voice soft. 

"I would like to pick up some things from my house, but unless you need to go anywhere I think we should just come straight back here."

With that now settled, I gave Lisa a thumbs up when she turned back to me, her lips pulled up into a genuine smile as she began guiding Rosé out of the house. 

Once the sound of the door closing could be heard, I turned to face Jennie; her eyes seeming to be off into the distance. 

I slowly made my way up to her, locking my fingers against the back of her neck and indulging the purr I was rewarded with. "What's on your mind?" I whispered, staring deep into her eyes when they locked onto mine.

"You, " she answered immediately, making me roll my eyes, yet my smile was still in place. 

"And, what about me?"

"Just how amazing you are, " my heart spilled with affection at her words. The bright smile on her features making me weak in the knees. 

"Tease, " I huffed. Pleasant tingles travelling the length of my spine at her chuckle, "so now that we are alone, what shall we do?"

She began pondering my question, our bodies swinging to a silent beat, "how about I take you for a spin?" 

"During the day?"

"Nothing too much, " she reassured, "Jiyoung had mentioned a few country roads outside the city that are pretty deserted and good for practice."

"Jiyoung is the one with green hair right?" I asked, wracking my mind for all the people Jennie has introduced me to or spoke about.

She nodded, "he's the one. So what do you say?" 

"I say get your keys and take me for a ride." Jennie was off before I could blink.

Alright, time to prey for my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo contemplates and things take a turn for Rosé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I'm currently up to with this story on AFF. I honestly can't say when the next chapter will be written but I'm hoping to get a surge of motivation later today since I haven't got much else to do.

Jisoo's not quite sure what she expected Jennie's response to her answer to have been. But it certainly wasn't to have her squeal like an absolute child before dashing off to gather a few essentials for their impromptu trip. Her tiny body all but a blur followed closely by girlish giggles as she continued to zoom about her large house, Kuma happily barking along as he also became excited from his owner's enthusiasm. 

While Jisoo couldn't deny Jennie's ecstatic approach was indeed infectious, she decided to avoid any possibility of a collision and instead stayed out of the way by the front door. Her fond smile growing each time Jennie passed with her lit up expression. 

It certainly gave Jisoo a further idea on just how much driving meant to her girlfriend, and how it went further than a simple time-filler for when her mother wasn't around. Jennie purely _enjoyed_ driving, thrived with it. The realization reminded Jisoo of the conversation she had with Joohyun that night her and Jennie first confessed their budding feelings for each other. Would she _really_ be okay if Jennie continues this type of lifestyle? Constantly being on the run from the police to then lying low for God knows how long if they almost get caught? And then what happens if she _does _get caught? Joohyun may already be breaking the law by using her dad's knowledge and involving herself, but Jisoo isn't quite sure how far that influence can get her if Jennie has already been thrown behind bars. 

_"Have you even _thought_ about what happens if you and Jennie became serious? Must I remind you, that Jennie is a criminal." _

____Maybe she was overthinking things. She may not have known Jennie for long, but she trusts her, and she trusts that Jennie knows what she's doing and what she is getting herself into.

She just hopes that her trust isn't misplaced. 

"Hey, are you ready?" 

Broken out of her thoughts, Jisoo's eyes snapped up from their downwards position to meet Jennie's, the excitement almost palpable, and smile infectious. "Didn't you know? I was born ready." 

Grinning at the answer, Jennie reached down with her free hand to grab Jisoo's, their fingers automatically interlocking as she pulled them out of the front door, making sure it was locked before making a beeline for her beloved Miata. Running around the car to dump the rucksack into the boot before getting in and starting it up, her gummy smile unbreakable in her happy haze. Not even changing for Jisoo's amused laugh when she noticed, body practically vibrating in her leather seat. 

"Are you ready?" 

Enlightened beyond compare, Jisoo didn't even have the heart to tease Jennie on repeating her question. Instead, leaning forward until their faces were inches apart, brown clashing in an electrical dance. "Show me why you're Korea's best racer, Kim." 

No further input needed, Jennie's car practically jolted with excitement, its owner's hands expertly guiding it down the driveway before they began speeding down the road. Windows down to let the warm early afternoon breeze to cascade within the space and send their hair within a wild frenzy. Jisoo's undignified yell followed by a series of curses and splutters as strands of red locks backfired into her mouth, making Jennie laugh.

When they reached the highway, the thrumming anticipation had died down a notch. Casual conversation, idle banter and flirty remarks being tossed back and forth between the pair as the car continued to carry them on their smooth journey. 

"Do you think Lisa is going to behave herself?" Jisoo inquired, humming in pleasure when Jennie's fingers began playing with hers on the gearstick. 

"I think she will," Jennie nodded, "when she called me last night; she was completely serious and almost... desperate? despite her persistence, Lisa isn't known to beg."

The image of Lisa's smile earlier that morning sprung to mind, Jisoo having picked up on how she pretty much refused to leave Rosé's side throughout the entire ordeal. "She must really like her. Rosé, I mean."

Jennie's response came in a hum, signalling that she agreed.

Whatever it was that happened last night, Jisoo was sure that both herself and Jennie, along with Joohyun and Lisa will be there to help out the waitress. The woman having easily fallen along with their band of misfits. 

Reaching out, Jisoo pressed the button that would switch on the radio; a random news report filling the empty space of the car. 

"_\- After a series of gunshots being heard within the Jung-gu district at approximately 2 am this morning, police reports state that the assailant has yet to be identified and could be armed. A warning has been put out for everyone within the district to be on high alert -" _

Casting an uncertain look towards Jennie, Jisoo couldn't help the sudden dread that began filling her body. "You don't think..." Gulping down the possibilities, Jisoo reached into her pocket to grab her phone, scrolling through the contacts until she found Lisa's name. 

_"Jisoo-ya! Is Jennie boring you already?" _

Rolling her eyes, Jisoo was at least pleased that it didn't seem like the two had heard the news. "Nalalisa, I would choose Jennie's company over yours any day." Ignoring Jennie's pleased smirk, she continued before Lisa could quip back, "I was just calling to make sure the both of you were alright?" 

_"N'aw are you worried about me? Don't I feel loved, you're the best Jisoo-unnie." _

"Stop being a smartass," Jisoo sighed, her voice lowering in case Rosé was closeby. "Lisa, I'm not sure what happened last night, but, I think it might be best if you keep Rosé away from the news." 

The other end was silent, Jisoo worrying that the woman in question may have heard her. But when Lisa's voice filtered through, just as soft, she let out a breath of relief. "Okay, unnie. I'll try." 

Happy that she may have prevented Rosé from becoming even more upset, Jisoo let them know that she and Jennie will be back quite late and that they had left a spare key in its usual place for Lisa to find. 

"Don't worry unnie," Rosé's soft voice sounded from the background, "we won't leave the house in a mess." 

Smiling at the woman's thoughtfulness, Jisoo ended the call after saying her goodbyes. Dropping her phone onto her lap as she began to unconsciously rub small circles against the back of Jennie's palm with her thumb. "So..." She trailed off, turning to Jennie's side profile with a bright smile, "these roads you mentioned. How fast are you planning to take me on them?" 

Ignoring the double meaning those words entailed, Jisoo watched as a devilish smirk made its way on Jennie's lips. "How fast do you want to go?" 

"If I had a say, we wouldn't go further than 40." 

Jennie's smirk softened, her hand giving a gentle squeeze where they were conjoined. "You know I wouldn't do anything you weren't comfortable with, right? We can just go for a simple drive through the countryside if that's what you wanted." 

Her heart never ceases to be touched by Jennie's endless kindness, Jisoo shook her head with a tender smile. "Nope, you are going to show me why you love racing, even if that means giving myself a heart attack." 

Letting out a snort, Jennie tried to casually playoff how her heart almost stopped with both excitement and apprehension. While it was true that she really wanted to introduce her greatest passion to her girlfriend, the idea of Jisoo being completely and utterly terrified had her stomach twisting in a series of complicated knots that wouldn't go away no matter how reassuring the older woman's words were. 

What if Jisoo hates it? 

Despite her best efforts, it seems her worries were easier to distinguish than she thought; Jisoo's concerned gaze practically tearing into her soul. "Jennie," the red-head cooed, bringing the drivers hand up to her lips for a chaste kiss. "Do you remember that night I first watched you race?" 

How could she forget? "Of course." 

"The only time I didn't enjoy myself was when we lost contact with you," a small shudder ran up her spine, the fear she felt during that moment very easy to remember. "The rest of it, when you first showed me your car, when you were the first to pass the finish line; it was one of the most thrilling moments of my life. And it was all thanks to you."

Caressing Jisoo's hand with a reluctant yet thankful smile, Jennie took her eyes away from the road for a split second to portray her gratitude before returning them. 

She really hoped things will turn out okay.

* * *

After just over an hour of driving, Seoul's busy city roads became less and less as they got further away. Both of Jennie's hands now placed on the steering wheel as more twists and turns began appearing, her little Miata gliding around them with ease due to her expert driving. 

As for Jisoo, her eyes had been stuck to the window as soon as the first tree appeared. Her lips twisting into a bright smile when the grey's of the concrete city was replaced by the bright colours of nature. Wildflowers dotting some of the fields while crops were growing in others.

As soon as the number of passing cars had decreased to a few every few miles, Jennie had begun to gradually increase the speed. One had keeping a firm grip on the steering while the other worked the gear stick. Her eyes trained on the road, she began to feel the little tingles she would get before a race, her heart speeding up along with the purr of her engine as the passing scenery began to pass them at a faster rate. 

Noticing the change, Jisoo pulled back to sir properly in her seat. Eyes watching Jennie and how her body worked in tandem with her car, almost like she was part of the machinery herself. 

Lips twitching up into a smirk when she felt Jisoo's gaze, Jennie pressed slightly harder on the accelerator; the little dial in front of her indicating that she had just passed the 70mph mark.

And she was only getting faster. 

With them now being completely out of sight of Seoul, nothing but farms and fields in their view, Jisoo gradually let go of that persistent feeling of being caught. The fact that they were doing this in broad daylight not doing a very good job at easing her nerves. But, again, she reminded herself to trust the woman behind the wheel. 

Even if she was nor manoeuvring around the corners like a madwoman.

Jisoo's pretty sure she now has a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. 

But Jennie was smiling that adorable gummy smile, her laughter ringing inside Jisoo's brain like her favourite song. The sound sending her heart into overdrive that she was sure was passing speeds Jennie's car wished it could go. The slight ache in her side long forgotten as she followed in her girlfriends' footsteps and began cheering in delight, their excitement losing itself against the rushing wind. 

It continued like that, with just the two of them in Jennie's car, yelling and laughing for no reason apart from the influx of emotions that were coursing through their systems like a race car on a track. Two hearts pounding for both separate yet similar reasons, both overworking to keep the steady wave of emotion inside save for it bursting with an explosion of something that could either be dangerous or glorious. 

And it was all brought together by something that Jisoo had never seen herself doing in a million years. 

It wasn't until the wide open fields were replaced by wooded areas did Jennie finally begin relenting her pressure on the pedal. Slowing down for a turn that led them to a deserted car park, wooden benches littering the small area and a little park placed just to the right. 

Using her eyes to voice out the unasked question, Jisoo watched as Jennie sent her a cute wink before exiting the car. Jisoo following shortly after and taking in space as she stretched her legs with a groan. The sound of the boot opening and closing filling the silence before Jennie's boots could be heard crunching against the gravel. 

"Finished?" The driver chuckled, rucksack held on one shoulder as she reached out her hand for Jisoo to hold. 

"While I definitely enjoyed that," Jisoo grinned, Jennie easily matching it as the relief she felt flashed in her eyes and the way her shoulders sagged, "I've never been a fan of sitting in a car for too long." 

Nodding in understanding, Jennie continued to lead them further into the woods, following the dirt path that eventually widened to compensate for the small stream that flowed through the trees. The view leaving Jisoo in awe while Jennie dropped the bag to zip it open, pulling out a think black blanket that she threw open across the grass. Dropping herself onto it shortly after. 

Seeing the opportunity laid out before her, Jisoo turned herself around before dropping herself between Jennie's legs. Her head placed snugly on Jennie's jean-clad thigh while her hands rested comfortably against her own stomach. 

Jennie - not at all expecting the suddenness of Jisoo's body against her own - dropped the bag in fright. Her cheeks reddening when Jisoo laughed at the scream she produced in her shock, immediately reaching down to tickle the older woman's sides in retaliation. Her heart exploding in joy with the boisterous laughter that she was oh so happily rewarded with. "That should teach you to not laugh at me," she grinned, looking down at her panting girlfriend who was playfully glaring at her. Her attempts to wiggle away from Jennie' onslaught leading her to now lie beside Jennie.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't act like you didn't just wet yourself-" putting her hands up in surrender when Jennie made a move to tickle her again, Jisoo reached up to grasp Jennie's cheeks to placate the pouting woman, bringing her down until her toned body was hovering over Jisoo's own. Hands trailing along her smooth skin until they were tangled within Jennie's wild brown mane. Lips twitching into a smirk when Jennie closed her eyes at the sensation of her nails massaging her scalp. 

Humming with pleasure, Jennie gently lowered herself until their lips met. Warm skin sliding against warm skin as warm hands began caressing smooth skin. The racers breath hitching when Jisoo's fingers found themselves under her shirt, gliding up her stomach and causing her abdominal muscles to clench. "Hm, Jisoo," breaking away from the kiss, Jennie moaned against the skin of her neck, arching into the woman's scorching touch. 

Groaning at the feeling of Jennie's muscles against her skin, Jisoo removed one her hands to bring Jennie's lips back to her own. The intensity bringing back the feelings from earlier when they were speeding down the empty roads. 

Jennie could feel her soul trying to merge itself with Jisoo's, her heart thumping against her ribcage in hopes Jisoo could feel it through her touches. 

God, she hoped Jisoo could feel it. 

Pulling back, Jennie almost regretted it when a whine filtered through her ears. Her back arching when Jisoo ran her nails down her spine and sending electric pulses throughout her body. It was all so much, yet not enough. The desire building and building until Jennie wondered when it was going to burst. 

Looking down at the woman beneath her, the way she was gasping for air and tugging Jennie to be the closest she could be; it was impossible to ignore the deep throb in the depths of her heart. Looking into Jisoo's eyes, she tried to convey the mess of emotions in hopes that the older could understand what she was feeling, what Jisoo was _making_ her feel. And how it was only increasing with each passing glance and gentle caress. 

Just as she was about to lean down and seal Jisoo's lips against her own once more, a vibration against her leg stopped her. Jisoo's phone going crazy from where it had emerged from Jisoo's pocket. 

With an apologetic smile, Jisoo leaned up to place one last lingering kiss against Jennie's lips before retrieving the dastardly device. "Hello?" 

_"Jisoo, I need you and Jennie to come home. Now." _

"Joohyun? What's wrong?" Hearing the fear in her cousin's voice, Jisoo could just barely stop herself from panicking. 

_"It's Rosé. Some maniac has her held at gunpoint." _

Hearing those words sent a wave of dread through her body, her eyes instantly locking with Jennie's as the woman moved to quickly gather their stuff. Jisoo clutching her phone against her ear and trying to calm Joohyun's rapid breathing._ "_Okay, listen to me. We'll be home as soon as we can. Just make sure that you don't do anything stupid." 

Her attempt worked, Joohyun's indignant scoff sounding through the speaker. "Please, I'm not you, Kim." 

"See you in a few, Hyun." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to put out a little warning that there is a slight bit of violence in the chapter (a very little amount, because I can't write it very well.) And there is also quite a bit of swearing. So if that makes you uncomfortable, I recommend not reading.
> 
> Also, this is more of a Chaelisa centric chapter - as I did leave it on a cliffhanger. But there is a bit of Jensoo towards the end, and of course, our beloved Bae Joohyun because it's Bae Joohyun (aka Aphrodite herself I swear I don't have a crush on her omg-)
> 
> And I just noticed that my most dramatic chapter (so far, anyway) is also the 13th chapter I- 
> 
> (Can any of you tell I 'm on a sugar rush because I promise you it was a necessity if this chapter was ever going to be finished.)

_Ever since she was a little girl, Rosé has never once thought her life would be anything out of the ordinary. From wanting to be a princess at the age of 3 to eventually and ultimately knowing how improbable that was, she had come to an understanding that, no, her life was most likely never going to be as interesting as the Disney films she adores even to this day._

_Even when her family left Australia to live back in Seoul, the only thing people ever picked up on was her beautiful features and slight accent before they continued on with their day._

_It was something she came to live with it though, and even began to enjoy her simple life working at her family's cafe and dating the sweet boy she met in college. The desire to break out of the everyday life dwindling the more she became accustomed. The likelihood of some random prince turning up in her life long forgotten now that she was older._

_That was until she met Lalisa Manoban._

_Now, as previously stated, she has been praised for her looks many times; but it was usually the once. A simple compliment from a kind heart or hopeful flirtatious remark from a hopeful boy. Each being met with nothing but a gracious smile from Rosé that expresses her thanks and nothing more because she would hate for anyone to get the wrong idea with her intentions. _

_But then on one of her many shifts; while she had been cleaning a table, she had jolted at the unexpected tap on her shoulder. Her head snapping around to meet a confident smirk and playful eyes. The owner of these striking features belonging to a slender woman who was brandishing a single white rose towards the waitress._

_"Forgive my forwardness, " she purred, the curl of her tongue as she spoke sending little shivers down Rosé's spine, "but I couldn't help but be entranced by your beauty." _

_Maybe it had been the bold display of obvious attraction coming from a woman, (something that was undoubtedly rare in Korea,) or maybe it the others looks that had Rosé's mind pausing; but she hadn't even realized when she had grasped the rose into her own hand. Her eyes looking up and locking their place with the mystery woman's like they had known each other for years. _

_"Um," Immediately chastising herself for breaking her habit of flashing nothing more than a smile, Rosé cringed at her lack of tact when the beginnings of hope began filtering themselves within the strangers' eyes. "Thanks." _

_When the blonde before said nothing else, Rosé shifted uncomfortably, her eyes averting as embarrassment began showing against her cheeks. She couldn't understand why her heart was beating faster than its average pace; or why this beautiful stranger hadn't left. It was uncommon, not only to have a woman in this particular society to be so open with their attraction to the same gender but for someone to want stay longer than the usual "you're pretty," and quite frankly, Rosé was clueless on how to handle the situation. _

_"Yah, Lalisa, leave the poor woman alone. You're making her uncomfortable." _

_Snapping out of her stupor, Rosé looked up to see guilt shining in those bright puppy-like orbs. Once again becoming lost on why she had the urge to remove such an expression from the woman's - Lalisa's - features._

_"Uh," The Thai woman stuttered out, taking a little step back, "sorry, I didn't mean- I was just- you were- sorry." It took a moment for the jumble of words to be identified, but by the time she did, Lisa was already gone; joining her friends in one of the booths further in the back._

_When their food was delivered (not by the beautiful waitress Lisa had hit on,) the blonde noticed that there was a little piece of paper beside her plate. Reaching over, she read the small but neat handwriting that was placed on its surface. _

A rose speaks of love silently in a language known only to the heart - Rosé

* * *

She has never been so scared in her entire life. 

Once they had left the safety of Jennie's home, Rosé couldn't deny that she had been feeling on edge for the entire car ride. Not even Lisa's attempts to ease her nerves working despite the fact they were the only distraction that had the possibility to do so. 

Even when the finally reached her home, the heavy wave of tense uneasiness refused to leave, making her want to grab everything she needed as quickly as possible so they could get back to Jennie's.

It's not like she _wanted _to keep what she went through to herself. And a part of her knew that telling someone would be the best decision, especially considering what she saw last night. But every time a small bit of confidence swept her body, it was gone before she could open her mouth and communicate her troubles. Even with the knowledge of the group's kindness and Joohyun's promise that she, (or rather, her dad, ) would be able to help if she needs it. She still couldn't find it in herself to tell anyone about her ex-boyfriend.

It was annoying, how tongue-tied she currently was. She had several people, (one of them literally right next to her,) that she could confide her worries and yet her mouth still refused to cooperate with her. The heavy weight dragging on her shoulders getting more and more heavy with each passing second; especially now that Lisa had come to the conclusion that Rosé might not be responding because she doesn't want to talk.

It wasn't until she had a freshly packed bag did she feel the tense atmosphere begin to dissipate, even if only slightly. Making her way down back into the living room to find Lisa on her phone, Jisoo's voice coming through clearly on the other side. 

"Don't worry unnie," she calls out after walking closer, "we won't leave the house in a mess." 

_"Alright you two, have fun. Be safe." _

"Bye, Jisoo-unnie," Lisa calls back, waiting for the end to cut off before she removes the phone from her ear and places it back onto her lap before turning her attention to Rosé. "Have you got everything?"

"Just about," Rosé smiles, clutching the strap of her bag tighter to herself. 

"Well then," Lisa makes a move to stand, stretching her arms above her head with a satisfied hum, "shall we head back to Jennie's? Or do you need anything else while we are out?" Twirling Rose's car keys around her finger, Lisa awaits the woman's answer as they walk; watching as Rosé tilts her head in contemplation. 

"I-"

There was a sudden knock at the door, abruptly stopping whatever it was she was going to say.

Lisa cast a quick look towards the frozen girl, her heart almost breaking again at the palpable fear shining in Rosé's glistening eyes. "Hey, " she whispers, gaining the others attention, "it's gonna be okay."

At the words, Rosé nods and reaches up to wipe away at her eyes before any tears could fall. Her hand blindly searching for Lisa's so she could feel the reassuring touch from the Thai woman; a deep breath being taken in when the youngers slender fingers squeezed against her own.

The pair wait in silence, listening out for any sounds coming from the other side of the door. Lisa tentatively reaching out to open it after 10 minutes passed without any activity.

Just as she twisted the door handle, her heart lept into her throat at the loud blare of a police siren. The loud noise causing Rosé to whimper in fright just before the door was violently kicked open, her ex-boyfriend forcing his way into her apartment and immediately pausing when he notices that he's not alone.

"Babe, " he grins, (the same grin that Rosé had fallen for back in college, ) and makes a move to take a step closer.

Before he can even blink, however, Lisa has already dragged Rosé behind her back when it was clear that the waitress wanted nothing to do with the man before them. "I think that's close enough, buddy."

He turns to Lisa, disgust plain on his face as he looks her up and down, "and who the fuck are you?" His sneer was blooded due to his busted lip; blood forming in little droplets that barely fell from their perch on the torn skin.

"I'm her friend, " Lisa defends, ignoring the urge to storm up and push him out of the apartment; she refused to move away from the cowering form of Rosé as she watched the scene unfold with wide eyes, tears now visibly falling down her cheeks and onto the laminated floor below.

"Yeah, well, I'm her boyfriend, " he grits out, hatred forming in his eyes as he takes another step forward. The movement making Lisa's muscles tense, preparing her for what might unfold. 

He didn't take another step, however, choosing instead to try and intimidate Lisa with his eyes alone; his lips twitching upward into a cocky smirk when it was clear that the woman wasn't backing down despite his efforts. "Bitches like you need to learn there place."

Lisa's eyes followed when his hand moved to grab something from the inside of his jacket; the object promising pain as is glistened from the sunlight pouring in from the window. Her instincts taking over as she rushed over to grab his writs and halting him from using the gun that was now clearly out in the open.

Rosé gasped in horror and stumbled back now that the safety that Lisa provided was no longer there. Her bag falling from her shoulder as she fumbles about to find her phone that was lodged inside her pocket. Fingers shaking with her desperate attempt to ignore the growls from her ex and the verbal onslaught Lisa gave in retaliation.

"_What's your emergency-"_

"Please help!" Rosé cries out, curling herself into a ball and clamping her eyes shut.

"_Miss? What's the problem?"_

"My boyfriend- he- he has a gun." She cursed when the words became difficult to force out, her throat constricting with painful spasms.

"_We will send someone right away-" _the rest of the sentence was drowned out at the sound of a pained scream. Rosé dropping the phone in fright as her gaze snapped up to find Lisa crouched on the floor, blood pouring between her fingers from where she has her hand tightly held against her side. The woman's eyes still stubbornly trained on the man who was panting as he towered over her form.

"Think you can take me, huh?" He smirked, aiming his gun straight to Lisa's head, "I'll fucking show you-"

"Stop!" Rosé pleaded, clutching her heaving body as she mustered the strength to look at him, "p-please. Just stop it."

Lisa wanted nothing more than to go over and take the woman into her arms and protect her from it all, but the ache in her side, her blurry vision from the blood loss and the fact she still had a gun pointed towards her prevented her from doing so.

"What's the matter Rosie?" He cooed, loving how she flinched at the nickname, "I was just messing around."

Despite everything, Lisa huffed out a laugh followed by a gritted out, "asshole." Happy that it drew his attention back to her, at least.

Marching over, he took Lisa's jaw into his grip, making sure to look her in the eyes before he shot forwards and knocked his forehead against hers. Rosé watching with wide eyes as Lisa's body slumped to the floor.

"Now, where were we?" 

With a deep sense of dread, Rosé couldn't stop herself from screaming when he began stalking closer. His gun giving out a silent warning from where it stayed in his steel hold.

Completely frightened and defenceless, the waitress could do nothing more than whimper when he crouched down to her eye level, smirk still firmly attached as a small bruise appearing alongside his other wounds from his scuffle with Lisa.

Rosé watched as he lifted a hand and reached out, only managing to move an inch before the sound of sirens began filling the space of the apartment. His eyes immediately becoming panicked before he scurried back towards the entrance, nearly falling over Lisa's limp body before rushing out of the door and out of sight.

With his presence no longer there, Rosé finally found herself being able to breathe. Dragging herself along the floor to where Lisa was still unconscious, a pool of blood growing at her side.

"Lisa," she sobs, taking her protector's cheeks into her hands before one glided down to her slender neck, breathing out a sigh when a pulsation of the heart pushed against her fingers.

"You're going to be okay, " she assures, even though Lisa wouldn't be able to hear her. "The police are here, w-we'll get you to a hospital and you will get treated."

"Hello?! Hello?! Miss Park?" 

"I-in here!"

With the arrival of two police officers, Rosé couldn't help but start sobbing with relief. The feeling only getting stronger when they're tailed by two paramedics and a familiar face.

"Joohyun-unnie."

The woman in question rushes over and takes the hysterical into her arms, holding her tightly to her body and whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"B-but Lisa, she's-"

"Going to be fine, " Joohyun immediately reassures. "Trust me when I say she's strong. The paramedics are going to take her back to the hospital and she is going to make a full recovery."

Rosé didn't know if Joohyun was as calm as she was because she believed those words, or if she was simply a good actress, but the firmness in her tone had Rosé accepting them either way. "Can- can we go with her?"

"Not in the ambulance, but my father can drive us there, " Joohyun responds gently, helping the woman to her feet as the watched Lisa be placed onto the stretcher before they begin hurrying her down to the ambulance, the pair of them following close behind.

"Father, " Joohyun calls, the man in question immediately coming over to them. "Can you take us to the hospital, our friend is being rushed there."

Joohyun's father nods in understanding, turning Rosé with a sympathetic look, "are you unharmed, Miss Park?"

Forcing her head down in a nodding motion, Rosé kept her gaze firmly planted on the floor, meaning that Joohyun had to guide her into the car before she rushed to the other side and got in herself. "I'm going to update Jisoo and Jennie, they will probably meet us at the hospital, " the older mumbled, placing her phone against her ear after dialling her cousin's number.

Rosé listened silently as the woman next to her began telling their friends what happened, her lips trembling when she could hear Jisoo's fear and Jennie's outrage through the speakers.

After agreeing to meet them at the hospital, Joohyun hung up her phone before turning her attention back to Rosé, sliding as close as the seatbelt would allow her to and bringing an arm over trembling shoulders. Rosé immediately burying herself into Joohyun's shoulder as she silently cried, too exhausted to do anything else.

The tense car ride lasted another half an hour before they finally made it to the hospital. Joohyun's dad pulling over to let them out before promising he will return after getting information from the officers that had pursued after Rosé's ex.

By the time they had made it to the reception, Lisa had already been put in surgery, the woman behind the desk gesturing towards the waiting area after promising that they will be updated as soon as she hears anything.

As soon as they were sat down, Rosé tried to fight her exhaustion and stay awake so she could be there when information about Lisa was given, but as she placed her head on Joohyun's shoulder, fatigue overtook her system for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She's not sure how long she was out, but by the time her heavy eyelids managed to pry themselves open, both Jennie and Jisoo were occupying the seats next to her.

"Hey sleepyhead, " the latter cooed, reaching over to remove a few strands of hair from Rosé's face. It seemed that she had, (or had been moved, ) so that she was now curled against Jisoo's side, head snugly fit against the woman's neck.

Jennie looked over when Jisoo spoke, sending her a tired smile in greeting. "Lisa's still in surgery, " she supplied, knowing that Rosé would probably ask.

Shifting in her seat, Rosé stretched out her sore back and groaned at her tense muscles. "How long has it been?"

"About 3 hours, " Joohyun answered.

Sighing in helplessness, the waitress tried to occupy her mind with something that could distract her thoughts. Her eyes scanning the waiting room before they ultimately fell on the couple beside her.

It was very clear that both of them were extremely tense. Jennie had one arm wrapped around Jisoo as her fingers played with the woman's shirt, her head tilted down so her forehead could rest on Jisoo's shoulder.

Despite the circumstances, Rosé couldn't help but find the interaction rather... Sweet. It was clear to everyone that the two of them were close, and the waitress couldn't stop her frown when she saw some of the more unpleasant emotions shined in some of the people's eyes when they realized just _how _close they were.

Shaking her head, Rosé pushed down the slight bit of anger that rose into her chest.

"Visitors for Miss Manoban?"

As the name, all four of them rushed over to the doctor. Each waiting with anticipation, (or in Jennie's case; impatience, ) as he began leading them to the room Lisa had been relocated to. "The surgery went well, " he confessed, smiling at the sighs of relief, "she will have scarring but considering the other alternatives, I'm sure she will be fine with it."

"Just you watch, " Joohyun huffed out, but it was clear in her eyes that she was teasing, "she'll demand that we listen to her heroic tale as she uses it to pick up people from bars."

Ignoring the unpleasant feeling that those words evoked, Rosé put all of her focus to listen to the doctor as he spoke. 

"She'll have to stay here to recover, but if all goes to plan she can go home in a few days."

Once they reached the room Lisa was In, the doctor asked if he could have a few words with Joohyun before letting the other three inside to see her.

Rosé watched as Jennie charged inside and immediately running over to Lisa's sleeping form. Her hand gently taking a limp one and giving a gentle squeeze. "Oh thank fuck she's going to be okay."

Rosé couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote towards the beginning of the story (the one Rosé gave to Lisa) is not mine and I also couldn't find who originally said it so if anyone knows it would be awesome to know because it's a pretty neat quote and I also would like to give credit where credit is due.
> 
> Also, the reason as to why Rosé's boyfriend wasn't given a name was because I barely stan any boy groups and I didn't feel right putting someone I barely listen to in this story.
> 
> Annnnnyway, I give you the newest chapter! Did you love it? Hate it? Have any criticisms for both the story and/or my writing? Because I would absolutely be down to hearing any suggestions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello my lovely readers, I hope you had a good couple of months from when I last posted. 
> 
> I know, I know. It's been literally months since I updated, and I'm sorry, I've kinda gotten myself into a rut of laziness, but I'm forcing myself to be more productive. And so, if any future chapters seem shorter than usual, it's because of that. 
> 
> So, here we are, I'm here and hopefully ready to finish this (because it will be my first ever completed ongoing fic ever,) and I hope the temporary hiatus I took hasn't scared you off. 

Lisa's recovery wasn't long, but it wasn't painless either. But that's what Jennie expected from someone as physical as her friend; Lisa wasn't known for sitting still, so it came as no surprise whenever she accidentally tore her stitches despite all of the warnings from her friends and doctors. The only time she actually listened was when the order came from Rosé, who had yet to leave her side throughout the entire ordeal. 

Jisoo would often mention how cute it was, and, even though Jennie agreed, (only slightly!) She refused to say it out loud. However, if the amusement showing in her girlfriends' eyes was any indication, she was aware that Jisoo knew exactly what she was thinking. And that, that scared Jennie slightly. Because, even though they hadn't been dating all that long, her feelings for Jisoo had blossomed into something she refused to acknowledge - a weird, soothing feeling that blanketed her body with a sense of calm, the contrast it had against the pounding of her heart almost making Jennie go and get herself checked out by a doctor. Because that was most certainly not normal, not for her, anyway. 

Joohyun had even taken to asking if she was okay, and, yeah, Joohyun was most certainly perceptive when it came to her friends, but that doesn't mean Jennie wasn't bothered by the fact that her nerves were beginning to show through the cracks that were beginning to crumble from being with Jisoo. 

She just couldn't help it, Jisoo just made it so _easy_ to allow Jennie to ber her true self. Made Jennie _want _to be herself.

And that made Jennie think, and think. Because, while she did have a normal job, but that didn't erase the fact that her most treasured hobby was illegal, and also something that could put herself, and, even more importantly - Jisoo, in danger. And Jennie knew, oh she knew, that she would never forgive herself should something happen to Jisoo, especially if it was because of her racing.

So that left her pondering, because yes, she loved racing; it was her moment of pure freedom. But she also really, really liked Jisoo, and the relationship she had built and shared with Jisoo, which left it down to two choices. 

"Hey, Hyun?" It was the two of them, sitting in the uncomfortable chairs of the hospital waiting room. They had decided to let Rosé have some alone time with Lisa, and Jisoo was out searching for a job. Jennie had wanted to go with her, but Jisoo had managed to convince her to take some time for their injured friend, also stating that this was something that she wanted to do herself. 

"Hm?" With her eyes sweeping over the magazine in her hold, Joohyun allowed some of her attention to be directed towards Jennie. 

"If you had to choose," she licked her lips, giving herself some time to think of what to ask, "what would you pick; Seulgi, or racing?" 

The question had Joohyun's full attention, her eyes narrowing as she dropped the magazine to the table beside her. "That's obvious Jennie. Of course I would choose Seulgi, I would choose her over almost anything." 

"Almost?" 

"Yeah," Joohyun shrugged, grinning, "my bed always comes first. I love Seulgi, but I love sleeping more." 

That had Jennie rolling her eyes, mainly because she knew Joohyun was joking, (she had overheard the couple making plans to move in together, after all,) and also because Joohyun's sense of humour was often so dry it was almost hilarious. "Right, I'll make sure to let her know you said that next time I see her." 

"No need, she knows." Joohyun's smile softened in the way it always did whenever her girlfriend was mentioned, but it was quick to leave, her eyes once again narrowing Jennie's way, "why did you ask that, anyway?" 

Jennie expected the question, this was Joohyun, after all. But that doesn't mean she was prepared to answer it, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth as the harsh beat of her heart echoed against her eardrums. "I.." She sighed, her eyes dropping to watch as her fingers began playing with the zip of her leather jacket, "I'm thinking about quitting." 

If Joohyun was surprised about the revelation, then she did it well, "because of Jisoo?" 

"Not just because of Jisoo," she snapped, before remembering who it was, she was talking to, and apologizing. Joohyun was her friend, and, despite the fact they had bonded from illegal street racing, Jennie knew there weren't many people she could trust as much as she does with the older woman. "I just - I think it's time to put that aspect of my life behind me." Even though they weren't inherently linked, what happened with Lisa kicked Jennie into overdrive, because there were people just like Rose's ex that were more than likely turning up for the races, and she refused to allow anyone else she cared about to get hurt. 

Joohyn shifted until she was completely facing Jennie, catching her gaze and holding it so she could read Jennie's eyes, "you know I'm always on your side." It had never been said aloud before, but that was because it never needed to be, "and I understand that this is something you won't be able to do forever, even if it wasn't illegal. But, have you truly thought about this?"

Jennie had, she had even lost sleep thinking about it. "I have." 

Joohyun nodded, reaching over to squeeze Jennie's hand, "then, as I said, I'm with you." 

* * *

The talk with Joohyun had certainly helped with easing Jennie's mind, and with the promise to cut all ties during the next race, she had left the hospital after checking in on Lisa, the injured woman giving her a curious look the entire time she had been there. 

But it wasn't until Jisoo got into the passenger seat did she finally allow herself a moment to breathe, even though it was quickly stolen by a short kiss that left her feeling light-headed. "Hey," she grinned, fluttering her eyes open to find Jisoo's bright smile. "How did it go?" 

"Eh," Jisoo shrugged, "still nothing I'm particularly interested in, but I'll find something." Once she was strapped in, Jennie drove off, the hum of her engine reminding her of the earlier conversation in the hospital. And, after a quick glance towards her girlfriend, Jennie decided that she was going to tell her. 

"So, I spoke to Hyun earlier." 

Jisoo cast her a curious look, and Jennie's heart made an appearance against her chest because she didn't even need to do anything and Jisoo would always have her focus on her. 

"What about?"

"Racing, mostly. But also about you." Reaching out, she intertwined their fingers and brought them back t the gearstick, her favourite position whenever they were in a car. 

"Me?" 

"You." 

Jennie couldn't help but smile, Jisoo easily copying the expression, "what about me? And racing?" 

Coming to a stop at a red light, Jennie turned her head so she could completely look at her girlfriend, her thumb already drawing shaped against the back of Jisoo's palm. "I've decided that I'm going to quit racing," before Jisoo could voice her clear surprise, she carried on "after what happened to Lisa - I realised that I - I don't want you to have to go through something like that. Because I - I want you safe."

When the light turned green, Jennie focused on the road, the silence in the car extremely deafening. 

* * *

By the time they reached Jennie, the sky had already turned dark, and Jennie found herself unusually tired considering that she had done very little physical activity throughout the day. 

But she didn't mind, not when she found herself wrapped in Jisoo's arms, her head snuggled into Jisoo chest with the rhythmic sound of Jisoo's heart washing away the days' hardships and leaving Jennie feeling calm and content. Two very occurring emotions that were never too far away whenever she was around the slightly older woman, but she loved it, loved anything Jisoo did and the feelings that came with it. 

But then there was the feeling she had been pushing down, looming over her heart with no way out, and a small wave of dread was poured over her. And it was something not even Jisoo herself could push away, because no matter how hard Jennie tried to ignore it, she knew it was there, lingering towards the back of her mind until the opportunity arose. And that's when Jennie knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep, no matter how comfortable she was with Jisoo's body against her own. 

With a sigh, Jennie gently and carefully extracted herself from Jisoo's embrace, leaning over to place a chaste kiss against her forehead before exiting and making her way downstairs. Kuma not too far behind. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she allowed herself to break, sitting on the last step with her head in her hands as tears began forming at the edges of her eyes. She just didn't know what to do, and it infuriated her to no end. 

But she wasn't given the chance to cry out her frustrations, because all of a sudden there was the familiar sound of keys jingling before the front door was pushed open, a woman that Jennie had not seen in quite a while stepping through the front door with a tired sigh. 

"Mum?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uuuuuuuugh I hate how short this is but I can't get myself to write anymore I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Even still, I didn't want to let you all wait any longer for an update so I thought it best to give you something, even though I want it to be like, 10x's longer. 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm making a promise that it won't take as long for the next chapter to come out. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm making a promise that it won't take long for the next chapter to come out" - said by my lying ass exactly 4 months and 4 days ago.
> 
> Truthfully speaking; I had started this chapter a day after I posted the last one, but as quickly as the motivation was there it was gone after around 100 words had been written. 
> 
> Anyway, excuses aside; here she is! 

“Mum?”

“Jennie,” Chaerin blinked, surprise clear against her smooth features before realization washed over them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t wake you, did I?” Leaving her suitcases by the door, the woman made sure to lock it again before turning completely towards her daughter, heels echoing against the tiled floor as she strode closer, arms held out for a hug that Jennie was quick to reciprocate.

Having her mother finally home, with her tender hugs and smooth skin that still held the aroma of her expensive perfume; Jennie found herself wanting to cry for an entirely different reason. While it was true that the two of them were not overly affectionate, never really expressed their true desires to their full capacity - there was an undeniable understanding between them.

With the stunned surprise of her mothers’ sudden return home, Jennie had completely forgotten about the quiet tears flowing gently down her cheeks. The soft material of Chaerin’s coat reminding her of the state she had found herself in only moments ago.

Before she could make any kind of attempt to brush them away, however, strong fingers were guiding her towards concerned eyes, and Jennie instantly feels the uncomfortable butterflies of embarrassment as they fluttered within her chest.

With trembling lips, Jennie attempts to downplay her emotions – something, admittedly, she has become an expert at – but before any of the words waiting against her tongue could be released, a harsh sob beats them to it, and within a blink of an eye she is bawling. The tears she had fought so long to hold in falling freely like the emotions she had locked tight within her heart.

The sight of her daughter in tears was more than enough to pull at Chaerin's heartstrings, her arms immediately pulling her back in as she began whispering soothing words into Jennie's hair. Her hands running through the loose strands just like she used to do when Jennie hadn't been any older than 10, scared of the imaginary monster supposedly hiding in her wardrobe. 

"I'm here, I'm here." 

For a moment, although brief, Jennie almost forgets what had driven her to tears in the first place. Almost begins to question if this was an overdramatic reaction to her worries and if she should have even been so worked up in the first place. She had, after all, made her decision - that was something she was completely sure of. But, did the choice of letting go of her racing lifestyle really warrant her to breakdown like this? _Was_ she overreacting? 

Her heart certainly doesn't seem to think so.

When she was rendered down to nothing more than stinging eyes and sniffles, only then did Jennie park up the courage to step away from the safety of her mother's shoulder, her hands already reaching up to wipe away the stubborn trickles that dared to continue.

"Jennie," Chaerin goes to voice out her concerns, hoping that her words did not scare away Jennie's honest reply, but her lips paused when another voice called out. And she watched as Jennie immediately responded to it, watched as the spark reignited in her daughters' eyes as she called back to whoever had spoken.

"Jisoo."

With hesitant steps, Jisoo makes her way over to them, her lips pulled up into a concerned smile despite the sleep still clouding her eyes. "Um," she blinks, attempting to reign in any type of composure and very quickly failing before she turns from Jennie's soft gaze to Charin's curious one, "Hi, my name is Kim Jisoo."

"Lee Chaerin," She nods straightening up and reaching out a hand for Jisoo to take. "I take it you're Jennie's friend."

"Girlfriend," Jennie butts in, lips twisting into a proud smile, "she's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," Chaerin corrects, smiling when Jisoo takes her hand for a firm, if not weary shake before letting go. "I'm sorry if I disrupted your time together."

Still in slight awe that she has Lee Chaerin standing right before her, and not to mention that she has only just woken up, Jisoo fumbles for a slight second before she can get her words out, "oh, no, you didn't interrupt anything. It's just - I thought I heard -"

Turning towards Jennie, Jisoo takes notice of the dishevelled state, her searching eyes enough for Jennie to turn away in embarrassment. 

The interaction pushes assumptions into Chaerin's mind, but Jennie was just as fast to halt them in their tracks. "I was upset because I have... Made a decision on something."

At Jisoo's panicked gaze, Jennie instinctively reaches out a reassuring hand, her fingers interlocking with a squeeze before she turns back to her mother, "I have decided to sell my car, I don't really want it anymore."

The words cause an understanding to everyone but Chaerin, who raises a brow in question, "I know you love your car Jennie, but I didn't think that selling it would make you so upset."

"Mother it has _memories_," Jennie defends.

Chaerin blinks, matching Jennie's childish glare with something akin to amusement. Only to sigh out the absurdity a moment later, "very well. Now, I am going to leave you two and get some rest. I can practically hear my bed calling for me."

With a gracious smile, Chaerin bids them good night, her voice calling from the top of the stairs just before she fully disappears, "oh, and it was a pleasure, Jisoo. I certainly look forward to getting to know you."

"Yeah," Jisoo gulps, voice fading, "you too."

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this, Jennie?” It was more of the slight quiver than the words themselves that had Jennie pausing. Her eyes moving to where Jisoo was standing by the stairs, arms crossed and teeth worrying her bottom lip.

“I'm more than sure,” Jennie nodded, no hesitation to be detected. 

Taking steady steps forwards, Jisoo could feel her concern bubbling just beneath her skin. It looked like Jennie was ready to collapse where she was standing. The weight of her decision no doubt aiding with the sudden exhaustion. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Jennie's usually bright eyes had been clouded by the stress. And Jisoo wished more than anything that she could remove it with a flick of her wrist.

There was no argument on Jennie's tongue, her body already following Jisoo's order before her mind could even catch up. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Seeing the almost sluggish state that the woman was in, Jisoo didn't even deny the urge to reach out, her palm warm against the back of Jennie's own.

“Do you want some water?” 

The softness of Jisoo's voice, along with the soothing circles that she was drawing against her skin had Jennie fluttering her eyes closed, her head leaning forward until it knocked against Jisoo's. She could feel the older woman's warm breath tickling against her lips, the smell of berries caressing her senses and urging her muscles to relax. 

Seeing the tense lines begin to soften, Jisoo began gliding the pads of her fingers against Jennie's bare skin arm as she waited patiently for an answer. Her thumb still continuing to massage comfort. 

“No,” Jennie breathed out a while later, the deep ache surrounding her muscles making her want to do nothing more than sleep.

With the answer made, Jisoo reached down to interlock their fingers before she began to gently guide Jennie up the stairs. Chuckling when she felt Jennie's forehead gently nudge against her lower back.

“Jendeuk,” she grinned, trying not to stumble when those presumed innocent knocks grew in weight until she almost fell over, “stop that.”

Despite feeling as tired as she was, Jennie couldn’t stop her amused hum, the vibration sending pleasant tingles down Jisoo's spine. It is still a mystery to her, how hearing her name from the other woman had her losing any sense of her sanity, but she never ponders it for long, simply allowing herself to truly enjoy how her body and her instincts react and change depending on how Jisoo is feeling, or how she’s acting. It makes her feel connected in ways she had heard from others but had never once experienced herself. 

Deciding to forgo the scenic route, Jisoo continued to guide Jennie towards her room. The halls were silent apart from the light footprints from Kuma on the other side of the hallway, his head tilted towards them curiously.

The air was calm, pleasantly so, and Jennie found herself to no longer fight the losing battle against her fatigue. Not with Jisoo's gentle touch lulling her away.

She had never wondered what it was like to be in love with someone, to have a connection so deep and strong that you are able to tell just from instinctively what your other half is feeling or thinking. Even when she was younger, surrounded by friends that dreamed about what their future husband or wife might be like, Jennie had just rolled her eyes at their ideals. But, with Jisoo, it was different. It had always been different.

It was only when they made it to Jennie's door did Jisoo finally relent with her hold, easing the door open before making her way inside. She had noticed that from the journey that Jennie had begun humming a little tune, only stopping when they reached their destination.

“Come on you.” Turning to face the half asleep woman, Jisoo gazed up into those beautiful eyes that often reminded her of the stars; both as equally fascinating to look at yet held a brightness that couldn’t be contained.

Nodding at her words, a lazy grin slowly etched itself against her features, her head tilting in such a way that drove Jisoo insane, “I didn't realize you wanted me in bed that badly.” 

Even in her state, Jennie managed to curl her tongue in a way that made her words sound like she was purring, and Jisoo hated how she could feel herself shivering despite having her brain screaming at her not to. 

With the best unimpressed glare that she could manage, (something that she very much failed at, making Jennie's grin widen,) Jisoo reigned in her control, all while keeping their eyes locked. “To _sleep_, Jennie. That is the complete opposite.” 

“I can always rest later,” Jennie teased back, reaching out to take one of Jisoo's hands and bring it to her lips for a kiss. She could feel the beat of Jisoo's heart increase its tempo, yet it was the only indication that she had been affected by her words, the rest of her remaining steadfast. 

“Jennie.”

“Okay, okay,” she smiled, removing her hand. 

Jisoo turned to further enter her room, not even waiting for Jennie to close the door before she practically collapsed onto the bed. 

Chuckling at the scene, Jennie followed suit, moving to the other side of the bed and getting in. Her arms reaching out for the blankets before she began to draw them over their bodies.

Watching with a smile, Jisoo manoeuvred until they were facing each other, removing one of her hands from beneath the covers so she could reach out and move a strand of hair that was close to Jennie's eyes. Her eyes instinctively closing at the feather-like touch.

It was hard not to chuckle at the sight; Jennie was practically already asleep, and Jisoo couldn’t resist the urge to bring herself closer until their noses bumped. The slight action bringing forth a smile as Jennie reopened her eyes.

“Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up” Jisoo whispered, drawing away when she felt the faint nod. 

Taking the woman into her arms, Jisoo was instantly reminded how little she seemed like this and made a mental note to make sure she reminded Jennie of the fact first thing in the morning.

(Not like she was any taller or anything.)

As soon as she felt Jisoo's warmth against her skin, Jennie immediately began to snuggle in, fighting against the urge to sleep as she waited for Jisoo to get comfortable beside her.

“Goodnight, Jisoo.”

“Night Jendeuk,” Jisoo smiles back, amused by the deep sleepiness in Jennie's tone. The woman's scent like a soothing balm that erodes away the last bits of tension that were clinging to her muscles. 

As she settles, Jisoo's arms find their way around her, bringing her closer until she was completely against Jisoo's chest, the feeling of Jennie's fingers gliding up her arm eliciting short hums of content. 

“Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys remember when I was updating this daily? Yeah, me neither.
> 
> I'm sure you've heard this plenty already but I hope you're keeping safe and washing your hands.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
